


My Name

by Eden37



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bad boy Changkyun/I.M, Chae Hyungwon-centric, Crack Crossover, Depression, Drama, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Friendship, Hyungkyun, Light Angst, M/M, Sad Chae Hyungwon, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Trauma, Uns palavrões aqui e ali, hyungwon is tired, let hyungwon say fuck, menção à drogas, nada muito grave eu juro, parece clichê mas não é tanto, queria ter passado essa fic pra inglês mas deu preguiça, soft, às vezes meio comédia e crack
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eden37/pseuds/Eden37
Summary: Hyungwon vai para um acampamento se recuperar da perda que sofreu, mas descobre que lá todos tem um fardo a carregar.Ele vai ter que lidar com seus traumas e aprender mais sobre a vida, e ainda ter que encarar o colega de quarto misterioso que nem se digna a falar seu nome.Aos poucos os laços de amizade e afeição vão fazê-los ceder e achar um meio de se divertirem mesmo se nada parece estar dando certo.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M





	My Name

**Author's Note:**

> Então... eu fiz isso pq eu tive um sonho ano passado que parecia um filme lgbt triste kkkkk, então decidi escrever mais pra ter assim um começo/final digno kkkk  
> desculpem se for ruim eu nunca fiz isso antes

Falaram que era para o bem dele. Os pais estavam preocupados, eles sempre foram muito super protetores, às vezes esse é o maior erro dos pais; tentar proteger os filhos de coisas que eles não estão preparados para lidar, coisas que eles não podem enfrentar e nem impedir.

A morte. É, ela principalmente.

Hyungwon só queria ser deixado em paz, sinceramente.

“Já faz dois anos…” Ele escutou ao longe sem conseguir acompanhar de fato. Segurava o folheto que lhe deram entre as mãos e estava distraído, desfocando do mundo. Dando seus olhos e ouvidos ao vazio.

Seus pais conversavam, ora com ele, ora com o psicólogo.

Seus ouvidos estavam vibrando, sentindo ruídos, certa estática. A sala era branca demais, ele sempre achou muito incômodo aquilo, mas naquele momento estava quase insuportável.

 _Foca, foque._ Ele estava brigando em pensamento. 

Apertou o folheto com mais força. Conseguiu observar umas palavras aleatórias depois de sacudir a cabeça algumas vezes.

_Acampamento_

_Restauração_

_Jovens_

Mas que porra, estavam mandando ele pra onde? Um acampamento religioso? 

Não… pior. Ele sabia, no fundo ele já sabia.

Suas mãos estavam frias, ele sentia calafrios, se sentia dentro de um cubo de gelo.

_Aposto que se eu soltar o ar que estou segurando, sai uma baforada de fumaça da minha boca._

— Filho, — Sua mãe bateu de leve em sua perna para acordá-lo de seus devaneios.— Hyungwon, por favor.

— Sim, claro. — Disse ele com falsa certeza.

Ele via pelo olhar dela; ela estava desistindo dele. Esse era o fim da linha. A última chance que ele tinha para melhorar.

— O que você acha, Hyungwon? — Perguntou o psicólogo. 

— Eu vou… me esforçar. — Falou entortando os cantos da boca e apertando o folheto.

Sua mãe sorriu com olhos tristes.

Ele se sentia culpado por não estar recuperado.

 _Me desculpem por ainda estar assim, eu acho que depois dessas coisas, a gente nunca mais volta ao que era, por favor, me desculpem_. Ele fantasiava em falar todos os dias, mas quando chegava até sua garganta, voltava como uma pílula seca e difícil de se engolir. Estava entalada desde o primeiro dia em que acordara nessa nova realidade.

— Isso realmente pode ajudar, é um método ótimo! Já tive muitos colegas falando que as crianças se sentem melhor lá, é mais _humanizado_ , sabe.— Disse o psicólogo, que olhou para ele rapidamente e depois desviou para os papéis. Hyungwon não caía nessa merda, mas assinou os papéis que lhe colocaram a frente mesmo assim.

  


— São três meses. Basicamente um acampamento de verão! — Exclamou seu pai entrando em casa. Ele esboçava um sorriso forçado; queria demonstrar apoio.

Hyungwon forçou também um pequeno sorriso antes de subir calmamente as escadas.

Às vezes ele achava que era adotado, pois parecia que não tinha puxado nenhum pingo do entusiasmo e simpatia dos pais. 

Ou talvez, ele tinha antes e não tem mais.

Ele não se lembrava.

Quem ele era antes?

Ele escuta risos atrás de sua mente. Se ele fechar os olhos, ele consegue até mesmo sentir a cena. Uma cena tão reconfortante, mas ainda assim tão fria.

_NÃO. Não vamos até lá._

_Hoje não._

Ele esfregou seus braços para se livrar do seu frio e arrepios. Ele não conseguia nem olhar nos espelhos.

— Vamos, Hyungwon— Falou em voz alta para si mesmo. — Vamos arrumar suas malas para a viagem.

_A primeira noite é sempre a pior, dizem._

_Os sussurros faziam voltas em seus ouvidos._

Era horrível, estar consciente de estar dormindo. Estar ciente nos sonhos... ele não encontrava paz.

Se enrolou nos lençóis até a cabeça, pra espantar os fantasmas felizes.

_Qual é o correto? Eu gosto de você ou você gosta de mim? Você me vê ou eu te vejo? Hyungwonnie._

_Hyungwonnie por quê você está tentando me esquecer? Por quê se esforça tanto? Por quê vai me abandonar? Fique aqui. Por favor._

Estava frio demais, o vento parecia surgir mesmo dentro de seu quarto, ele segurava os lençóis como uma névoa o envolvendo levemente, delicadamente tocando seus dedos já gélidos.

_Por quê você não fica?_

— Fique quieta. Você não é ela, você sou eu. Você é só uma parte de mim, e eu vou te enterrar. Eu sou mais forte. — Hyungwon sussurrou tremendo, batendo os dentes, apertando os lençóis e forçando seus olhos abrirem, a acordar. Sua mente não o fazia de refém por muito tempo.

No alarme virava as seis. 

Levantou pesadamente, virou a cabeça, uma das janelas estava semi-aberta. Hyungwon entortou um canto da boca, fez um barulho incrédulo e começou a colocar as malas na cama para verificar se o resto da bagagem estava toda no lugar.

Passou os olhos ao redor do quarto, tentar achar o que faltava.

— Okay. Nada. Não falta nada.

Foi desajeitadamente retirando a maior mala do quarto em direção as escadas.

Yeji apareceu no corredor, esfregando os olhos e observando ele em silêncio.

— Água?— Ele perguntou. Ela assentiu.

— Pesadelos? — Perguntou de volta.

Hyungwon balançou a cabeça em silêncio. Yeji foi com passos leves e sonolentos até o irmão para ajudá-lo com a mala.

Após chegarem ao térreo com toda a cautela, Hyungwon agradeceu a irmã, e esta fez um joinha desanimado e foi em direção à cozinha pegar seu copo de água.

Ao subir a escadas Hyungwon se depara com a mãe. Ela nunca deixaria de ficar surpresa dele acordar cedo. A nova versão dele, uma no qual ela não queria.

— Hey. Bom dia. Descendo as malas já? — Ela sorriu suavemente.

— Aham.

— Precisa de ajuda? Elas podem ser pesadas.

— Tudo bem. — Ele aceitou. 

Ambos se dirigiram ao quarto para a retirada das duas malas restantes. 

Na última ida ao quarto, a mãe olha no espelho. Hyungwon distraído não percebe o olhar triste da mãe.

Ela segura as mãos do garoto entre as suas, interrompendo o que ele estava fazendo, para que ele parasse e prestasse atenção nela.

— Mãe…

Ela estava com olhos brilhantes, segurando as lágrimas.

— Meu bebezinho.

Ele não pôde conter o riso.

— Mãe, por favor.

— Você é tão bonito e nem mais se olha. Nem se arruma, por favor olhe.— Ela apontou com a cabeça em direção ao espelho. Hyungwon abaixa a cabeça, ainda se recusando. Ele não queria.

— Hyungwon, filho, por favor.

Ele ergue a cabeça e se encara. O reflexo o observa em silêncio. Olhos tristes e palidez.

Hyungwon desviou os olhos rapidamente e um retrato na parede fez seus olhos seguirem. Sorrisos e luzes.

Quem era a pessoa…

Todas essas versões… Todas lembrando, mas não parecendo realmente.

— Me prometa que você vai se vestir bem lá. E que vai mostrar o quão brilhante você é.— Disse a mãe alisando o cabelo do garoto.

Hyungwon assentiu e a abraçou. 

— Vou te ajudar com a roupa do primeiro dia! — Ela exclamou entusiasmada saindo do abraço para procurar algo no guarda-roupa. Ele só a observou com um sorriso. E quando ela entregou os cabides de roupas, ele obedientemente foi se vestir.

Quando saiu de lá, vestido com sua melhor e mais nova calça jeans que não se recorda se um dia a usou, e uma camisa com listras verticais em tons azuis claro, sua mãe sentada na beirada da cama levantou e bateu palmas.

— Tão lindo! Vire, vire!

Hyungwon riu virando.

— Ótimo, use os tênis novos, os brancos! — Indicou ela.

Hyungwon se sentou na cama colocando-os.

— Okay. Pronto.

Ela levantou um dedo indicando não.

— Ainda não, vamos tratar desse cabelo.

— Não precisa, sério.— Ele insistiu, mas sua mãe já estava o empurrando para o banheiro com um pente na mão.

— Suas raízes estão enormes, Deus. Sorte sua de que seu cabelo cresce lentamente, mais um pouco e ficará … ugh.

— Mãe! — Censurou ele rindo da sinceridade dela.

— Devíamos ter cortado. — Suspirou ela pesarosa e dramática, penteando o cabelo cinzento do filho.

Hyungwon gostava quando o tratavam assim, com afeição mas ainda com humor. Ele sentia falta disso na sua família ao lidar com ele.

— Eeee… Prontinho.— Ela falou separando no meio e alisando o topo da cabeça dele.— Ah que sedoso que está agora! 

— Obrigado, mãe.— Agradeceu ele com um sorriso verdadeiro e doce. Ela estava orgulhosa de si mesma, ela ainda não se desgrudava da ideia dele ser modelo. _Haha._

— Vamos descer, café da manhã! Quero você de barriga cheia porque só Deus sabe se a comida de lá é boa mesmo. Três meses! Se não for boa, me avise, ok? _Me avise_ , que eu dou um jeito. Eu sei que o folheto falava nada de comidas de fora, mas _uma_ ligação e eu cuido do resto. — Falou ela baixinho em tom de confidência.

— Hã, tudo bem, mãe. — Hyungwon não duvidava de sua mãe destruir o tal acampamento se não o alimentarem direito lá.

Pelo menos agora ele saberia o que fazer se quisesse sair daquela porra rápido.

***

  


Depois do café da manhã nada silencioso, Yeji prometeu manter ele atualizado de tudo que acontecesse. Seu pai estava feliz e confiante dele ter aceitado ir. As positividades deles eram … quase sufocante às vezes.

A família arrastou as malas até o carro, Hyungwon olhou uma última vez para a entrada de sua casa, abraçou sua irmãzinha que iria pra escola e não os acompanharia até o acampamento, ela sussurrou “Boa sorte” para ele e o beijou na bochecha.  
— Te vejo em três meses, bobão.

Hyungwon sorriu e entrou no carro.

O acampamento em si, não era tão longe dali. Uma hora de viagem calma.

Hyungwon observou a janela o trajeto todo esperando uma árvore ou uma floresta, mas só havia prédios e trânsitos.

— Chegamos.— Falou seu pai quase cantarolando.

O garoto se estica por ficar muito tempo numa mesma posição e abre a porta.

Era um … prédio.

— A gente tá no lugar certo?— Questiona olhando pra cima.

— Sim, estamos. Pelo jeito estamos em carência de áreas verdes na região.— Falou seu pai esperando alguém rir da piada.

— Vamos, querido.— Disse a mãe com uma mão no ombro do filho e outra segurando uma mala.

Hyungwon pegou uma mala e seu pai outra. E se dirigiram à entrada.

O pai ajeitou os óculos e apertou o interfone, que imediatamente fez um estalo e destrancou o portão.

Hyungwon tentou se esgueirar e olhar para a grande área aberta ao fundo e à sua esquerda. Parecia um colégio interno, ou um tipo de penitenciária.

Seus pais o direcionaram para a primeira porta do local e os três então entraram. 

— Bom dia. — Disse o pai entrando no que parecia ser um escritório. 

A moça atrás da mesa de recepção entortou os cantos da boca e olhou para eles sem dizer nada. Pegou o telefone e digitou uns números. Falou de forma quase inaudível que eles “tinham chegado” e com precisão e agilidade, saiu de trás da mesa e apontou com o braço para que a família a acompanhasse. 

Com pés rápidos a secretária andava e a família seguia desajeitadamente, quase deixando cair as malas e as rodinhas fazendo um barulho absurdo no piso.

Finalmente ela parou em frente uma porta e disse breve e sem entusiasmo: “Esperem aqui”.

Os pais colocaram as línguas pra fora exaustos e sentaram nos bancos do corredor.

— Deus, que custava ela ir mais devagar ou ter a cortesia de pedir a um funcionário que pegasse as malas ?! — A mãe fez uma careta.— Ah mas não ficará assim, esta preguiçosa… eu guardei o nome do crachá dela, ela vai ver quando eu falar com o superior dela…— Ela pegou de repente uma caneta e um papel da bolsa e começou a marcar— Começava com J, Je...

— Mãe, se acaaalme. — Hyungwon disse em tom calmo segurando a vontade de rir.

A porta a frente deles se abriu e um homem todo de branco, óculos e olhar pacato os cumprimentou.

— Olá, olááá. Olá. Sim, olá, entrem. Podem deixar as malas aí, ninguém vai mexer nelas, entrem, entrem. Sim, aqui, sentem-se.

Todos se sentaram no consultório amarelo, cheio de plantas e flores. Hyungwon observou os desenhos de pássaros azuis nas paredes, ele decidiu que gostava.

— Uaau, olha que família mais bonita.— Elogiou o homem se ajeitando em uma poltrona atrás da mesa. Os pais de Hyungwon deram sorrisos mais abertos e brilhantes ainda pelo elogio recebido.

O garoto se sentiu esquisito no ambiente.

— Então, meu nome é doutor Eun In, mas podem me chamar só de Eun. — Disse docemente o homem sorrindo, fazendo todo seu rosto encolher calorosamente. Os pais de Hyungwon copiaram a expressão automaticamente e se apresentaram.

O garoto olhou para a janela, distraído, querendo saber o que tinha de acampamento ali. Parecia um internato…

_Será… será que eles me enganaram? Que desistiram de vez de mim? Será que isso aqui não é um tipo de hospício? Ou hospital? Será que eles seriam capazes mesmo de me enganar assim? Que vão me deixar aqui? Porra_

— Jovem Chae Hyungwon.— Chamou o doutor.

— Sim. Oi.— Ele balançou a cabeça fixando os olhos no rosto do homem, tentando ser neutro em sua expressão para não vazar nenhum pensamento para fora da mente.

— Você já deve ter lido sobre as nossas políticas aqui, sim?— Questionou o homem.

— Eu...Eu acho que sim?

— Ah, não tem importância não lembrar! Eu explico para vocês!— Falou o doutor sem preocupações.

— Aqui, é um lugar especial. Somos muito sortudos deste projeto estar dando certo há tantos anos. Aqui, nós focamos principalmente na parte da educação emocional. Sim, é preciso. Toda semana, temos pelo menos três palestras e visitas de especialistas da área e doutores e psicólogos, eles nos ajudam em atividades e condicionamos os jovens aqui a viverem em harmonia e ensinamento interno para o externo. É quase como uma terapia grupal, mas sem amarras, você vai se quiser, mas por estar aqui temos nossas avaliações e conversas regulares, comigo e com outros amigos doutores, é claro, afinal, são muitos de vocês, hahaha. E também temos a educação acadêmica para aqueles que querem passar o tempo aqui aperfeiçoando suas habilidades.

Os pais estavam concordando felizes, suas bocas formando um “o”, impressionados.

— O que acha disso, jovem Chae?

_Soa utópico._

— Bom, muito bom. — Disse ele sem emoção.

A secretária bate uma vez na porta e o doutor pede para ela entrar.

Ela vem com uma bandeja com pacotes em cima.

— Ah, e claro, temos que fazer nossos sacrifícios aqui.

A mãe do garoto deixou seu sorriso murchar e olhou preocupada por um segundo.

— Temos que deixar os jovens focados em seu tratamento, em sua melhora, sem distrações do mundo exterior. Por isso deixamos ligações e visitas só para o fim de semana. Celular completamente fora de cogitação. Só permitimos o uso para urgências e nos sábados e domingos. Música... ahm, preferimos evitar, principalmente aquelas que não acalmam o coração.

O doutor colocou as mãos no peito de forma cômica.

A secretária estendeu na frente de Hyungwon um pacote e esperou. Hyungwon olhou perdido e boquiaberto para todos da sala. O doutor sinalizou com a cabeça, a secretária falou “Celulares, aparelhos eletrônicos e afins, por favor”.

A mãe de Hyungwon gesticulou para ele fazer o que foi mandado.

Lentamente, ele foi tirando seu celular do bolso e desligando e colocando dentro do pacote, que imediatamente a secretária zipou e etiquetou.

Hyungwon sentiu seus ombros caírem um pouco, já estava desanimado com o lugar.

— Muito bem! E o que mais… deixe me pensar… — O homem coçou a cabeça de maneira caricata. — Ah sim, temos muito jovens então… ahm, separamos os dormitórios em femininos e masculinos, por favor evite… interação dentro de dormitórios alheios. MAS! Se acontecer, por favor, considere.

O doutor estendeu um pacote com preservativos para Hyungwon.

Os pais arregalaram os olhos e Hyungwon fez uma careta.

_Mas que porra…_

— Vamos pegue, elas não mordem.— Disse o doutor. A secretária olhou de soslaio para Hyungwon e deu um risinho.

O garoto meio sem graça pegou o pacote de preservativos e escondeu num bolso apertado da calça.

_Não dá nem pra disfarçar, que merda._

— Ok! Agora sim!— Incentivou o doutor. Hyungwon sentiu vontade de morrer, mais do que de costume.

Evitou olhar para os pais e para a secretária, que definitivamente não era tão mais velha que ele e ainda por cima estava checando-o.

Mas ele tentou pensar que todo jovem deve passar por isso na entrada. Então nem tudo estava tão ruim assim. _A vergonha é coletiva aqui._

— Todos os anos aqui lota, mas o seu psicólogo? Nossa, ele implorou! Implorou para mim te dar uma vaga aqui.— Comentou o doutor.

— Oh, sério?— Falou os pais de Hyungwon surpresos.

— Sério! Ele se preocupou muito em cuidar direito deste caso e ele esperou mais de um ano para que fosse adequado, se necessário, pedir uma vaga aqui. Yang Soo é um ótimo doutor e pessoa, realmente. Dedicado. E por _essa_ dedicação imensa eu me simpatizei _muito_ e falei para ele com toda certeza que iríamos arranjar um lugar para você, Jovem Chae.

Os pais de Hyungwon se emocionaram com a calorosa fala do doutor.

— Estamos sempre super lotados, então, veremos ainda um local pra você no dormitório. Não se preocupe, você estará bem acomodado ainda hoje. As “aulas” começaram faz uns dias, mas você não perdeu muita coisa! Estamos ainda na primeira semana, então fique tranquilo! Aproveite o resto da semana para fazer amigos e conhecer o local com toda calma. Aqui, pegue seu caderninho e kit para anotações. AH! E o folheto de horários e locais de atividades.

O garoto acenou com a cabeça, mastigando as informações e pegou o material.

— Obrigado.— Ele sentiu que deveria falar depois de tudo isso.

Seu pai pousou uma mão no seu ombro, parecia orgulhoso. 

O doutor se levantou, todo o resto o copiou no movimento.

— Então, acho que isso é tudo. Jen, chame a Bae, sim? — Ele esfregou as palmas das mãos com entusiasmo. A secretária acenou e saiu.— Seu celular será entregue nos fins de semana, e sua família e amigos poderão te ver livremente aqui esses dias. Não brigue, se por acaso se sentir mal por quaisquer motivo, pode vir até mim, até um dos nossos funcionários, até Bae; nossa querida assistente, sempre que quiser.

— Ok. Muito obrigado doutor Eun.

Todos começaram a sair da sala.

— De nada, jovem. Bae vai te acompanhar até seu novo quarto aqui e não se preocupe com ela, ela é mais forte do que você pensa. — Disse o doutor rindo e batendo um dedo nas malas.

Uma mulher bonita com postura séria e profissional, vestida toda de roupa azul clara, parecendo um macacão de zelador, aparece no corredor. 

— Olá. — Ela disse numa voz igualmente bonita e séria. Ela não sorriu, mas havia evidências nos seus olhos de gentileza no meio de tanta rigidez. — Pode me chamar de Bae, vou te acompanhar até seu alojamento. Vou levar essa mala aqui na frente e volto logo para podermos levar as outras duas, tudo bem?

Hyungwon acenou obediente.

— Tudo bem, então aproveite esse tempo para se despedir dos seus pais. 

E ela saiu pelo corredor com a mala maior atrás.

Hyungwon se voltou para seus pais que o abraçaram de imediato.

— Vamos sentir sua falta, tartaruguinha.

— Mãe! Pai! — Ele riu censurando eles de desenterrar o apelido infantil perto das pessoas.

O doutor ousou rir junto e estender a mão para dar um último cumprimento para eles.

— Sr. Chae. Sra. Chae. Boa viagem. 

— Sim, obrigada por tudo. — Falou a mãe do garoto.

— De nada. Jovem Chae? Te vejo por aí. — Ele sorriu e piscou, em seguida fez uma pequena inclinação de cabeça e saiu pela direção contrária de Bae no corredor.

Hyungwon ficou sozinho com os pais por um minuto, mas ainda assim não teria coragem de falar nada para eles. Pelo menos nada que afetasse.  
 _Me desculpem, por favor._

Ele engoliu seco e não pediu desculpas.

— Eu… eu prometo que vou melhorar.— Ele disse rouco, olhando para baixo, sendo apertado por um mar de abraços.

— Tudo bem, Wonnie. Vai ficar tudo bem para você.— Prometeu o pai.

Sua mãe apertou uma de suas bochechas e sussurrou “Tchau, bebê.”  
Então seguiram para a saída, devagar, olhando para trás várias vezes, fazendo Hyungwon rir pelo drama e lentidão.

Então, sentou numa das cadeiras do corredor e aguardou.

Hyungwon não teve muito tempo de ficar sozinho, apesar de que ali não tinha relógio por perto e agora ele estava sem seu celular. O costume de verificar as horas ou alguma rede social causou um certo tipo de “dor fantasma”. Ele ainda sentia que estava com o celular, mas ao alcançar o bolso só sentiu o pacote.

— Que porra.

Depois de contar os segundos para se distrair e não passar de três minutos, Bae apareceu apressada no corredor. Pegou uma das malas restantes e olhou com firmeza para o garoto.

— Vamos? — Disse de forma retórica e afobada.

Hyungwon pegou a outra mala, colocou o caderno, folheto e kit para anotações dados embaixo do braço e a seguiu em silêncio.

Saindo daquele prédio inicial, Hyungwon pôde ver que o lugar era imenso. Ainda assim, parecia um presídio. 

_Muito cinzento para uma suposta clínica de reabilitação. Clínica de reabilitação? Haha o que eu estou falando… É um “acampameeeento”. Sim. Um acampamento sem campo. Um acampamento estranho. Um acampamento estranho para …_

— Chae Hyungwon, por aqui. — Ordenou Bae com pés rápidos atravessando um segundo prédio e indo em direção de um terceiro. A mala maior estava estacionada em frente do terceiro prédio.

Eles pararam.

— Espere aqui, por favor.

Hyungwon assentiu e Bae entrou no prédio, e pela porta de vidro deu para vê-la subindo as escadas.

Os prédios não pareciam novos, nem adequados para um “centro de recuperação”, um acampamento. Sem cor e velhos demais. Descascando e com micro pichações. Aquele local era algo antes.

_Talvez aqui também precisa se recuperar do passado, hã._

Hyungwon sai de seus devaneios ao escutar gritos, uma discussão alta demais. Era Bae num dos quartos acima, ao que parece estava brigando com um dos meninos de lá.

— Mas que p…

Hyungwon olhou pra cima e pôde vê-la saindo de lá.

O garoto esperou calmamente até ela chegar, pisando firme e furiosa, mas controlada na frente dele.

Ele não ousaria perguntar o que aconteceu, mas estava se coçando de curiosidade.

— Venha, jovem Chae.— Ela mandou pegando a mala maior e deixando Hyungwon para trás com as outras duas.

Ele se apressou para tentar alcançá-la com o peso em dobro, o caderno, folheto e kit para anotações quase caindo debaixo de seu braço.

Bae um pouco na sua frente, xingava baixinho.

Hyungwon fez uma careta.

_Deus, esse lugar não é calmo. Será que é tarde demais para ligar pros meus pais?_

_Eles devem estar na estrada agora..._

Bae parou entre o primeiro prédio e o segundo. Segurou os joelhos por um segundo e Hyungwon só observou o que eles fariam, já que aparentemente não existia lugar para ele ali.

_Talvez eu nem precise fugir pra casa mesmo, me mandam embora antes hahahaha._

Mas Bae indicou para ele se aproximar, eles iriam entrar na parte de trás do segundo prédio. Parecia uma entrada velha, caindo aos pedaços, Hyungwon entrou no local olhando para o teto, pensando que se o prédio desabar, ele seria o primeiro a sentir.

Deus, as teias de aranha e a poeira. Hyungwon achou que era o local que o zelador guardava suas coisas, mas não, chegou a conclusão que o zelador passou _longe_ dali.

Bae parou na primeira porta do local vazio. A porta estava com correntes e um cadeado. Bae esboçou um sorriso de escárnio.

— Esse bostinha sempre deixa trancado…— Murmurou ela alcançando um molho de chaves.— Mas… EU — ela pegou uma chave e colocou com satisfação no cadeado.— Tenho a chave.

Ela sorriu e Hyungwon fez cara de perdido, não entendia nada do que estava acontecendo e aquele cenário parecia de um assassinato. 

— É… com licença, o que exatamente estamos fazendo aq…

Bae abriu a porta, revelando uma espécie de quarto. Paredes cheias de pôsteres, folhetos, rabiscos, pichações e marcas destruição. Havia espaço, mas também uma impressionante bagunça e restos de coisas que claramente o local jogou lá por que não precisava mais. Tinha mais de três camas, algumas encostadas nas paredes, Uma bagunçada, com roupas e objetos em cima, indicando que alguém vivia naquele espaço. Parecia um local abandonado de videogame em que você tinha que matar um zumbi ou monstro dali.

— Vamos entrando.— Pediu Bae descendo as malas. — Olhe os degraus.

_Okay, acho que passou da hora de dizer algo._

— Porão?

Bae olhou para ele. — Oi?

— PORÃO?— Interrogou ele erguendo a voz em absurdo, mas ainda assim com uma careta, achando um pouco ridículo demais para não ser piada.

Bae se sentiu sem graça.

— Sério mesmo que não tinha um espaço que for pra mim nos TRÊS PRÉDIOS?

Bae engoliu seco. Pressionou os lábios quase como se segurasse um sorriso.

Isso só podia ser um trote ao novato.

— Me desculpe, Chae Hyungwon, mas os nossos alunos BABACAS NÃO DEIXAM MAIS NINGUÉM ENTRAR NO SUPOSTO “APERTADO” DORMITÓRIO DELES! — Ela começou a gritar mas ainda assim parecia querendo rir. — OU É ISSO, OU VOCÊ TERÁ QUE COLOCAR UMA PERUCA E UM VESTIDO E FICAR SEM IR AO BANHEIRO POR TRÊS MESES! 

Hyungwon afastou seu rosto a cada palavra que ela falava. A situação era um circo.

— Você pode ser bonitinho, mas jamais iremos permitir isso. As residentes do prédio comeriam você vivo. — Bae ajeitou seu cabelo e suas roupas depois do surto, virou as costas para o garoto e foi arrumando a cama paralela àquela com rastros.

— Aqui não é abandonado como você pensa.

— Aqui vive uns ratos? — Diz Hyungwon com sarcasmo.

— Só um. — Ela retorquiu ajeitando um par de lençóis no colchão e alisando a cama.

Hyungwon observa mais uma vez o quarto; rastros de um garoto, um colega de quarto… problemático.

— Ele… — Hyungwon tinha até medo de perguntar.

— Relaxa, ele não é tão horrível quanto aparenta. E aqui dentro não é tão sujo. Ele cuida deste lugar como a própria casa. 

Hyungwon fez uma careta debochada.

— Que bela merda de casa a dele.

Bae não conseguiu aguentar e soltou uma breve risada.  
— Ele gosta muito desse lugar, então aconselho não tocar em nada dele e se continuar na sua, tudo ocorrerá bem.

— E se eu não ficar na minha?

— Aí você vai dormir na sala do doutor Eun e aguar as plantas dele.

Ela sorriu e foi se dirigindo à porta.

— Olhe pelo lado bom, você tem seu próprio banheiro aqui. Você não gostaria de saber como é o coletivo…

— Ahm… Obrigada, Pollyanna.— Resmungou o garoto olhando para as próprias unhas.

Bae riu e saiu.

— Qualquer coisa pode me chamar, no Prédio Um, Térreo, segunda porta.

— É, valeu.— Disse o garoto com tédio.

Teria que acostumar com isso, por meses.

— Eu to fodido.

Alguns minutos passaram até ele desgrudar os pés do local que estava, se dar por vencido e resolver explorar o porão. 

Cheirava a perfume forte e a papel. Havia muita luz vinda de uma parede com seis janelas baixas seguidas, sem cortinas. Elas eram embaçadas.

— Banheiro e chuveiro, okay. Não parece ruim. — Disse ele em voz alta confiscando o banheiro, subindo a tampa da privada com o pé e até mesmo pegando uma escova roxa do suposto colega entre os dedos.

— Hah. Fofo.

Havia uma estante, com um número razoável de gavetas. Hyungwon se limitou a olhar para cima dela, abrir gavetas não parecia uma boa ideia, principalmente com o aviso de Bae e sabe se lá se esse cara não era fodido da cabeça.

Mas algo atraiu os olhos de Hyungwon, em cima da estante, um telefone preto; aparentava ser muito antigo, um dos primeiros modelos, talvez. Cheio de adesivos e fios coloridos amarrados como um tipo de decoração. 

O primeiro pensamento do garoto foi _por quê_ esse cara tinha um telefone enquanto ele teve que deixar o dele confiscado? O que esse cara tinha de tão especial que tinha esse lugar todo para ele e ainda direito à celular?

Soltou um grunhido e fechou a cara.

Ouviu passos se aproximando e um sonoro “MAS QUE PORRA?!”. Hyungwon olhou para a entrada e viu um garoto com as correntes e cadeado na mão.

Ele não parecia nem um pouco intimidador, com o rosto redondo e feições de uma criança. Mas algo na forma que ele só encarou em silêncio, parecendo um evento sem fim…

— Eu até perguntaria o que está acontecendo e se você parou aqui por engano, mas — E ele sacudiu as correntes e cadeado aberto. — Claramente isso não foi um acidente.

Hyungwon engoliu seco.

O garoto desceu os degraus e foi na direção de Hyungwon com certa agressividade.

Hyungwon deu um passo pra trás, e tentou manter a expressão neutra enquanto imaginava o que faria se o garoto decidisse bater nele com as correntes.

O garoto olhou para as três malas e depois chegou perto de Hyungwon, invadindo seu espaço pessoal. Se não soubesse melhor, iria achar que o garoto estava farejando-o. 

De perto, tão perto assim, sentindo até mesmo o ar do garoto e seus olhos escuros e inquisidores, Hyungwon se sentiu intimidado. Não tinha luz ali.

De criança ele não tinha nada.

— Você é mudo?— Questionou o garoto com sarcasmo, sua voz era muito grossa, muito forte, por alguma razão Hyungwon não estava esperando aquilo, não tinha o escutado direito na primeira vez que o viu entrando. Sentiu seus ouvidos zumbirem para escutar melhor, abriu a boca mas não sabia como lidar com a situação que o colocaram.

— Eu…

O garoto se afastou e empurrou uma mala com violência.

Hyungwon sentiu seu sangue subir, mas deixou o garoto fazer o que ele queria.

— Foi tudo culpa dela. — Murmurou ele para si mesmo como um louco.— BAAAAAAAE!! BAE DOONAAAAAAAAAAAA! — Ele gritou, esticando o pescoço pra cima e sacudindo os braços. Hyungwon se assustou mas continuou congelado no mesmo lugar. — VOCÊ ME PAGA BAE DOONA.

E subiu os degraus, saindo do local, provavelmente indo caçar Bae.

Seja lá o que acontecesse, Hyungwon tinha prometido que iria se esforçar e melhorar; e aquela era sua última oportunidade… Ninguém lhe disse isso em voz alta, mas ele sabia, ele sentia que seria.

_Seja lógico. Seja lógico acima de tudo._

_Eu vou me esforçar aqui e focar no que oferecerem.Todo o resto, posso encarar como insignificante e devo descartar. São só três meses. Não importa o local, as pessoas e os problemas. Eu consigo passar por isso._

Com esse pensamento, levantou a mala jogada no chão e esperou.

***

Changkyun saiu de lá tremendo da cabeça aos pés.

Não, ele não poderia aguentar isso de novo.

Nervoso, correu até o prédio principal, estava tão cego de ódio que nem conseguia pensar direito. Só precisava achar Doona para gritar com ela.

Tinham que tomar uma providência. Prometeram que iam deixar ele em paz desde o último incidente.

Ele não acreditava na merda que tinham ousado fazer com ele.

_Isso não pode estar acontecendo, não pode._

_Merda._

Entrou no prédio principal passando direto por todas as pessoas ali.

Chegou até a familiar e irritante porta rosada do alojamento de Doona e bateu várias vezes com a mão fechada, quase socando a porta.

— Ei! Ei! EEEIII!— Gritou ela lá de dentro correndo para abrir a porta.

— Você vai tirar aquele magrelo esquisito do meu quarto, _agora_.

Ele não estava ali para rodeios. Doona olhou para ele de forma séria.

— Changkyunnie, o garoto não tem onde ficar.— Seu tom calmo fez ele ficar ainda mais furioso.— Os dormitórios estão cheios até o teto, as crianças estão protestando já, seu espaço é a única e última solução.

Changkyun bateu na parede e mordeu a boca com amargura.

— Então eu vou sujar minhas mãos e retirá-lo de lá eu mesmo.

Virou as costas para Doona e começou a sair. A assistente o seguiu com preocupação até fora do prédio.

— V-você não entende! Os pais dele, o psicólogo, todos eles imploraram para que ele tivesse uma vaga aqui! Ele precisa de um lugar, Changkyun. Ele precisa se recuperar. — Suplicou Doona.

— Não me interessa, não me interessa a vida de nenhum deles, não me interessa a existência desse ser.

Changkyun continuou andando firme e depressa até seu quarto. Doona correu e segurou seu braço, o impedindo de descer os degraus.

O garoto a encarou e ela com a mesma firmeza retribuiu.

— Você não vai fazer isso. Você não vai.— Sussurrou ela com tom firme. — Eu não deveria implorar para você, eu não sou nada sua, você é quem deveria me obedecer. — Ela apertou o braço dele com mais força. — Você não vai expulsar o garoto daqui e isso é definitivo.

Changkyun tentou espantar a mão dela, mas ela não tinha acabado.

— Seu pai não iria gostar de ver você assim.— As palavras atingiram ele como um raio.— Então se comporte como um ser humano, e trate o garoto bem até o fim da estadia dele. Você vai sobreviver por três meses. Aquele garoto? Ele precisa disso, mais do que você. Não faça mal para alguém que sofreu a mesma coisa que você e ainda não teve nem metade do seu tempo para se recuperar. O que são noventa dias para você aqui? _Nada_. Para ele? Pode ser uma chance de sobreviver invés de só existir.

Doona o soltou, ainda olhando de forma dura. Changkyun engoliu seco.

Aquele tapa na cara.

Doona o conhecia bem, e ele se sentia exposto, nu.

— Agora, você vai entrar lá dentro e fingir que é gente. Vai deixar o garoto em paz e vai dar boas vindas para ele.

— Ah aí já é demais...— Resmungou ele caçoando.

Doona volta a apertar o braço dele de forma séria. O local já estava ficando marcado e dolorido. Changkyun tentou se livrar, estava incomodado, mas a mulher não deu brecha.  
— E se você não quiser saber da existência dele, ok, mas não o machuque. Não saiba nada mesmo e também não fale com ele. Deixe ele em paz, na dor dele. Finja que ele é um fantasma.

— Eu já tenho os meus, não preciso dele também.

— Eu estou falando sério. Deixe o garoto em paz. Me prometa.

Changkyun só a olhou, se recusando a abrir a boca.

— Prometa. — As unhas dela apertaram no braço dele. O garoto chiou.

— Prometo. Me solte, porra.

Doona o soltou e ambos entraram no quarto.

O garoto estava parado ali, ainda no mesmo lugar; olhando de forma desanimada para a entrada, parecia muito assustado ou sonso para poder fazer qualquer outra coisa.

Changkyun por um segundo sentiu pena, mas desviou os olhos do garoto e espantou os pensamentos.

— Tudo bem, Jovem Hyungwon. Você pode ficar. — Disse Doona docemente ao garoto, que finalmente mexeu pelo menos os ombros.

_Mas que vaca falsa…_

Xingou mentalmente Changkyun vendo o contraste de tratamento.

— É! É! Você pode ficar! — Changkyun decidiu começar a falar, erguendo a voz e andando pelo quarto lentamente, como um animal cercando sua presa.— _Porque aparentemente não há um lugar para você aqui_ , então acharam uma _boa ideia_ te colocarem aqui comigo, mesmo eles sabendo da minha condição e estão completamente ignorando o que aconteceu com meu ex-colega de quarto há três anos atrás.

Changkyun sorri dissimulado e olha com desafio e ironia para o rapaz, esperando uma reação.

Hyungwon olha para Doona meio perturbado com a informação.

_Deus, ele deve ser louco. Me deixaram com o louco do porão._

Como se Doona lesse pensamentos, sacudiu as mãos.

— Não, Não… Não! Jovem Chae, foi só um acidente. Ele está tentando te assustar. O antigo colega de quarto dele só passou uma pequena temporada aqui uns anos atrás e… bem... 

— Eu soquei ele. — Completou Changkyun de braços cruzados orgulhoso.

Hyungwon estava estático.

Doona revirou os olhos.

— Coisa que você não fará de novo com mais ninguém senão te expulsamos daqui. — Ela vira para Changkyun e sorri, agora sua vez de ser dissimulada. — E nós dois sabemos que você não quer isso, quer?

Changkyun abriu a boca mas sem encontrar palavras. No rosto de Doona a expressão de “eu venci”.

— Muito bem, tudo resolvido! Boa estadia, jovem Chae, me chame em qualquer situação que achar preciso.— Ela se direcionou à Hyungwon gentilmente.

— S-Sim, senhora. — Respondeu o garoto fazendo uma pequena inclinação.

_Patético._

Doona sorriu, virou os pés e encarou Changkyun com nenhum traço da gentileza e disse: — E você se comporte. Eu tenho olhos e ouvidos em todo lugar e você sabe.

Changkyun passou a língua pelos dentes.

— Tsk. Okay.

Doona olhou ainda com a expressão de vencedora e saiu.

_Desse round, desse round, Doona._

Changkyun virou o rosto, relaxou os ombros e percebeu que agora estava sozinho com o garoto; sua expressão era ainda de alguém perdido, atordoado.

_Chae Hyungwon, Doona o tinha chamado._

Ele parecia rico, com aquelas roupas chiques e bem arrumado da cabeça aos pés… Bonito, mesmo com uma cara entediante.

Quando se deu conta, Changkyun e ele estavam se encarando.

_Que realidade diferente que deve estar sendo pra ele hã._

Hyungwon inclinou a cabeça um pouco de lado e estreitou os olhos, como se estivesse entrando na competição de encarar.

_Ele está curioso._

_Sua face mostra mil questões, infelizmente nenhuma que valha a pena ser respondida._

Cansado desse cenário, Changkyun desviou os olhos e começou a andar em direção de sua estante. Como um feitiço quebrado, Hyungwon se mexeu também e decidiu virar de costas e dar atenção as suas malas.

Decidiu colocar elas deitadas no chão aos pés da cama, abriu aquela que tinha suas roupas de dormir e deixou uma troca em cima da cama. Pegou seu folheto que explicava a planta do lugar e horários, e decidiu que iria dar uma volta.

Sentiu de canto de olho o movimento do garoto misterioso; estava guardando o tal telefone preto no bolso.

Hyungwon rangeu os dentes revoltado e decidiu se apressar em sair do local que claramente não era bem-vindo.

Estava inseguro de deixar suas coisas com aquele garoto ali, mas ele tinha que mostrar que não estava temendo nada.

Hyungwon parou no meio de um pátio e abriu o folheto.

— Muito bem... agora vamos ver aqui... para onde eu vou?— Percorreu seus dedos por toda a área que estava, tinha além dos três prédios iniciais, um pátio grande, uma quadra à esquerda, mais um bloco que parecia ser abandonado ao fundo e um grande anfiteatro.

— Seja lá o que isso foi antes, definitivamente não combina com a proposta atual. — Julgou Hyungwon.

Olhou ao redor do pátio, desbotado e sem graça; com várias mesas compridas e cadeiras. Leu o folheto, ali era o lugar das refeições. 

_Argh_. Ele se sentia na escola de novo.

Fazia anos que ele não pisava em uma escola…. e ali, definitivamente era pior que uma.

Duas pessoas sentadas numa mesa estavam ainda terminando suas refeições, _café da manhã a essa hora?_

_Ah, é… Não temos hora aqui. Não em nosso controle, pelo menos._

A garota da mesa acenou pra ele. Automaticamente ele virou o pescoço para ver se tinha alguém atrás ou na direção dele.

A menina acenou de novo insistindo, o menino ao seu lado se juntou ao aceno.

Hyungwon fez uma careta.

— E-eu?— Apontou para si mesmo.

— Siim! — Disse os estranhos ao longe. — Vem!

Hyungwon se aproximou da mesa hesitante.

— Olá!

— Olá, Bom dia!

— Olá. — Cumprimentou ele com desânimo os estranhos, ainda perdido.

— Sente-se! Por favor, fique à vontade. — Falou a garota. Ela tinha um cabelo frisado e marrom claro, bochechas muito rosadas e sorria demais.

Hyungwon sentou em silêncio. Ficou um clima estranho automaticamente, os três se encarando.

— Ehhhh eu sou o Donghan e essa é a Minji.— Apresentou o garoto salvando o clima.

— Prazer.— A garota estendeu a mão para Hyungwon, que apertou frouxo. 

— É, prazer.— Disse no automático, apertando a mão do garoto Donghan também.

— Você parece novato.— Observou Minji.

— E perdido. — Completou Donghan.

— Sim e sim. — Respondeu Hyungwon mexendo no cabelo.

— É meu segundo ano aqui. E o quarto do Donghan. Se quiser podemos ajudar você aqui, sabe.

— Obrigado. — Assentiu Hyungwon.

— Como podemos te chamar?— Insistiu Donghan olhando nos olhos de Hyungwon, esperando respostas. Olhos bonitos e brilhantes...

— Ah sim, meu nome é Chae Hyungwon. Me desculpem, eu estou um pouco distraído e meu colega de quarto não ajudou muito. — Ele riu de nervoso e coçou a cabeça.

Minji e Donghan se entreolharam.

— Eu não vi você nos primeiros dias, nem no nosso bloco… Onde te colocaram?— Perguntou Donghan curioso.

Hyungwon engoliu seco.

_Num porão? Eu posso responder isso? Meu Deus._

— Ahm…

— Kim Donghan!!!— Minji bateu no braço do colega, o censurando. — Não o bombardeie de perguntas assim!

Donghan apertou os lábios.

_Hyungwon se sentiu mais relaxado. Ótimo, mais tempo para montar uma explicação lógica do porque estou com o louco do porão, mas NÃO SOU um._

— Vamos! Venha dar uma volta com a gente! — Minji chamou com entusiasmo.

Então todos se levantaram, Hyungwon esperou o casal de estranhos não-tão-mais-estranhos-assim colocarem suas bandejas no local apropriado e então Minji chegou perto dele sorrindo.

_Muito perto._

— Uaaau, como é alto! 

Hyungwon se auto-analisou, Minji estava o elogiando, Hyungwon olhou para ela de cima.

 _Não espere muito de mim, garota_. Pensou ele.

— Ei! Eu sou alto também!— Exclamou Donghan rindo e indo para perto dos dois. O clima estava ficando mais caloroso e amigável.

— Oh!— Hyungwon fez uma careta de surpresa. Analisou o garoto lado a lado e arregalou os olhos. — Você é! Você realmente é! Mais alto que eu.

Donghan riu sem graça olhando para o chão.

— Viu Minji? Eu disse que eu era alto.— Corado, Donghan começou a caminhar no meio dos dois. Hyungwon agradeceu o pequeno gesto silencioso e Minji ficou visivelmente irritadiça mas superou e começou a contar sobre os prédios, dormitórios e projetos.

— Todo ano introduzem muitas coisas novas, eu realmente adoro a sala de estudos daqui.

— Né?! Você até mesmo esquece o toque de recolher às vezes. Hahaha.— Denunciou Donghan.

— Shiiiiu. — Minji fez uma careta para o amigo que sorriu mais ainda.

Minji e Donghan levaram Hyungwon até o anfiteatro, que estava fechado, mas ele pôde ver a entrada e os murais de aviso e eventos lá.

Também o levaram para a quadra aberta e mostraram aonde conseguir as chaves se quisesse um armário ali. Disseram que eles têm uma organização grande lá e que geralmente cada pessoa fazia sua parte para limpar e organizar.

Donghan e Minju pareciam saber de cabeça os horários do dia, e até mesmo deram uma barra de cereal e doces para ele comer um pouco depois de tantas paradas.

Hyungwon estava gostando da companhia deles, e estava contente de ter sido chamado para o passeio.

Perto do bloco abandonado, eles desviaram com passos rápidos voltando para o pátio.

Hyungwon ficou curioso e sua língua não o deteve.

— O que tem ali?

Os amigos fizeram de novo aquela expressão de que sabiam se comunicar por pensamento.

— É… é só um prédio abandonado.— Disse Minji como se tivesse medo.

— Com algumas aparições. — Adicionou Donghan. Minji bateu no estômago dele. — Ai!

— Aparições?— Indagou Hyungwon quase rindo.

Minji bufou frustrada.

— Sim, ma- mas todos nós concordamos em abafar esse tipo de reputação do lugar. 

Hyungwon abriu a boca incrédulo e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Vocês não acreditam seriamente nisso, né?

Donghan olhou sorrateiramente para Minji. 

— Minji já viu. — Fofocou o garoto.

— Mas que saco! Hoje você está impossíveeeeeeel!— Reclamou ela já querendo bater no amigo mais uma vez.

Hyungwon interrompeu a briga e se aproximou curioso.

— Conte mais.— Pediu.

Minji sentiu os olhos dele e engoliu seco, assentiu devagar como se estivesse com frio repentinamente.

— Fo-foi no meu primeiro ano aqui. Eu fui desafiada pelas meninas e tive que ir até lá após o toque de recolher. E... 

— E? — Insistiu Hyungwon. A garota começou a tremer um pouco.

— Eu vi. — Sussurrou ela. — Não só um, mas vários. Eles acendem as luzes do bloco e fazem barulhos. Riem e tem um sempre em cima do prédio, como se fosse... pular.

Os garotos se olharam compartilhando a sensação ruim.

— Tem também um que só vemos se entramos no banheiro do bloco. Dizem que se passa por uma menina bonita, e faz amizade com a pessoa e _gruda_ nela até ela _enlouquecer_.

Todos os três ficaram estáticos por um segundo, o frio imaginário percorrendo eles.

Nesse momento, Hyungwon vê o garoto misterioso passando; estava com fones de ouvidos e um mp4 na mão. No meio do pátio, primeira vez que o via à luz do sol, seu cabelo tão, tão preto que parecia azulado.

Changkyun parece ter sentido os olhos de Hyungwon nele. Seus olhares se encontraram e nem mesmo eles sabiam o que aquilo queria dizer. 

Que tipo de ódio e aversão pode se semear por alguém em menos de um dia?

Os novos colegas pareceram notar a energia pesada no ar e a encarada do garoto misterioso.

— Meu Deus, você _conhece ele?_ — Minji parecia preocupada ao questionar.

Changkyun nota os olhares e se sente incomodado, sabia que estavam falando dele. Seu maxilar se fecha com força e ele decide continuar andando, ignorando a existência do outro, como Doona disse que deveria ser.

— Ahmn... sim... não. — Hyungwon não sabia como explicar... _confuso_. — Eu nem sei o nome dele pra ser sincero.— Balançou a cabeça e parou de encarar o garoto que seguia seu próprio caminho.

— Me colocaram junto com ele... no porão. Não tinha mais espaço, disseram. — Hyungwon deu ombros. 

Minji cobriu a boca com as mãos, estava absurda.

— Como ousaram te tratar assim?!

— Está tudo bem.— Afirmou ele humildemente, mesmo sabendo que estava nada bem aquela situação. 

— Donghan, não tem um espaço no seu dormitório? — Insistiu Minji. 

— Não, infelizmente não, mas podemos conversar com os funcionários. Pelo menos um colchão no chão... 

— Não, não, tudo bem. — Disse Hyungwon de maneira calma.

— Você não precisa ficar assim, você merece ser tratado como um paciente normal.

_Paciente normal._

Essas palavras… atingiram Hyungwon. Seu estômago se apertou.

Molhou seus lábios com a língua e tentou não parecer irritado com a palavra.

— Está tudo bem, eu sobrevivo uns meses assim.

— Com o cara do porão? Meu Deus, espero que ele não surte que nem da última vez. — Disse Donghan com escárnio. 

_Donghan está aqui há anos… Sabia então dos problemas que o cara do porão causava._ Pensou Hyungwon com certa curiosidade.

— O que ele tem de tão especial, afinal? — Questionou ele.

Os colegas não entenderam de primeira, mas então perceberam o que Hyungwon queria dizer.

— Eu não quero saber o nome dele, sabe. Se ele não se digna a nem me dar essa informação, eu não a quero. Mas eu realmente gostaria de saber o que ele tem de t _ão especial_.

Donghan e Minji o fitaram com curiosidade.

Hyungwon voltou para o chão, sentiu que estava desassociando demais. 

— Me desculpem hahaha eu acabei de chegar e já estou querendo arrumar confusão. Eu juro que sou uma pessoa bem tranquila.

Os colegas aliviaram seus rostos e sorriram.

— Relaxa, sabemos que o verdadeiro encrenqueiro é ele.

— Sim… — Hyungwon começou a pensar, que _ele_ estando fora, assim Hyungwon poderia aproveitar o quarto. — Galera, podemos nos ver mais tarde? Eu acho que vou aproveitar que ele não está lá e tomar um banho. 

— Claro! Estaremos na mesa de sempre! Não se assuste, sempre aparece mais amigos. — Disse Donghan com um sorriso brilhante.

— Encontramos você no jantar?— Sugeriu Minji com entusiasmo.

— Jantar!— Confirmou Hyungwon sorrindo. _Não dá pra errar a hora que o sol sai do céu._

— Você vai conhecer muitos amigos nossos sim! E o irmãozinho do Donghan também!

— Eu nem sei como agradecer por toda a gentileza de hoje. Muito obrigado.

Se despediu dos novos colegas, sentindo-se leve. 

Correu para o porão, e encontrou a porta trancada, envolvida com o cadeado e as correntes.

— Ah, por quê estou surpreso com isso?

Hyungwon insistiu mais um pouco, inutilmente, vendo que a porta não abriria. Deu um pequeno soco e encostou a testa na porta, grunhindo.

— Aaaarrgh. Eu só queria um momento de paz. Paz. Paz. Paz. — Hyungwon não podia evitar de bater de leve a cabeça na porta. Sabia que não iria adiantar de nada, mas mesmo assim estava frustrado.

Sentou um pouco no chão encostando na porta.

— Ele não podia aliviar nem no primeiro dia? Pelo menos no primeiro dia? Ugh.

Ele sentia que o tempo estava passando, com certeza faltava pouco para anoitecer.

— Eu devia sair, procurar esse garoto. Não adianta ficar aqui.

_Mas e se eu sair e ele chegar? E se ele chegar e depois sair de novo? E se ele me deixar dormindo aqui fora? Porra._

_É… Dormir no chão do dormitório do Donghan não seria má ideia._

Hyungwon decidiu sair dali. 

Foi em direção a mesa dos novos colegas, não sem antes olhar em cada canto para ver se o garoto do porão estava por perto.

Donghan estava lá com mais alguns garotos, acenou e em seguida fez um gesto de questionamento com as mãos. 

— Não foi tomar banho?

Hyungwon se sentiu sem graça sendo questionado sobre isso na frente de estranhos. Mas o garoto tinha notado a mesma roupa, então ele estava perdoado da observação. 

— É… Ele não estava lá. Aparentemente ele deixa trancado.

— Oh. Ohh. — Donghan lamentou pensativo. — Podemos dar um jeito nisso depois. Sente-se, sente-se! — O garoto puxou Hyungwon pela manga da blusa.— Esses aqui são JaeYoon, Minhyuk, Taeyang e esse é meu irmãozinho Laun.

Hyungwon apertou os lábios num sorriso desajeitado olhando para os garotos e sentou. 

— Esse é Chae Hyungwon, galera. Ele é novato, então não o assustem convidando pra jogar basquete só por que ele é alto.— Disse Donghan rindo. Os garotos da mesa acompanharam, gargalhando. Hyungwon aos poucos foi se sentindo à vontade.

Enquanto estava lá, Donghan o ajudou em pegar algo do refeitório e aos poucos fazendo Hyungwon se sentir enturmado.

Ao passar do tempo, Minji se juntou ao grupo, Hyungwon estava agradecido de estar com a boca cheia para não precisar responder as perguntas “preocupadas” dela.

Quando a maioria estava muito focado num tópico, Donghan aproveitou para puxar uma conversa particular com Hyungwon.

— Se ele te deixar pra fora mais vezes, me procure. Pode ir no meu dormitório. Claro, se você não se importar com esse bando de irritantes. — Ele sorriu de forma calorosa.

Hyungwon sorriu de volta.

— É o quarto número dezoito. Você pode entrar no prédio sem pedir mesmo, só subir as escadas. Pode também usar o banheiro de lá se quiser, não é muito legal, mas antes isso que nada.— Sussurrou Donghan.

— Valeu.

— De nada. Você está aqui por um motivo forte o suficiente, não devia passar por mais nada.

Hyungwon sentiu as palavras o atravessarem calorosamente e reconfortante.

— Se eu não estiver por aqui ou na quadra, pode ir lá no dormitório, ok? E mesmo se não me achar, os meus amigos vão te aceitar, eles são seus colegas agora também. Não precisa se isolar.

Hyungwon estava ficando sem graça e sem palavras. 

— Obrigado, de verdade.

Donghan só sorriu com os olhos; como se dissesse “Não precisa agradecer”.

Além do pátio, Hyungwon viu entre as pessoas passando uma silhueta indo para trás do prédio. 

Era o garoto. Tinha que ser.

Hyungwon se levantou com certo desespero. Donghan o observou e ia levantar também, mas Hyungwon colocou uma de suas mãos no ombro do garoto, o impedindo.

— Não, pode ficar, eu acho que vou correr rapidão ali, acho que é o garoto voltando.

Donghan assentiu. — Até mais tarde.

— Boa noite. Com licença, me desculpem, boa noite. — Hyungwon falou com pressa já saindo da mesa.

Correu até a parte de trás do prédio e achou a porta aberta, entrou com um misto de frustração e alívio. O garoto fingiu que não o viu entrando, estava enrolando seu fone de ouvido e colocando em cima da estante.

Hyungwon queria enfrentá-lo, mas sabia que seria exatamente isso que o garoto estava esperando acontecer.

Foi até suas malas e pegou o essencial para tomar banho.

— Se não se importa, eu vou tomar banho. — Disse com calma. O garoto ainda fingia não o notar.

Hyungwon então entrou no banheiro, cabisbaixo.

Tentou não pensar muito enquanto estava no chuveiro, tentou de todas as formas pular as crises existenciais do banho. Também evitou o espelho embaçado, gostava de estar desse jeito.

Borrado.

Saiu de lá vestido e esfregando um pouco seu cabelo na toalha.

— Onde eu posso pendurar minha toalha? — Perguntou já esperando ser ignorado.

O garoto sem se virar e nem abrir a boca, apontou com o braço um gancho num canto da parede.

Hyungwon seguiu as instruções; pendurou a toalha e foi ajeitar sua cama.

_Deus, tão frio e patético._

_Tão impessoal..._

_Não sabia nada, ao menos o nome …_

Depois de um tempo o garoto também foi tomar banho.

Hyungwon deitou na cama e fez um esforço para ignorar o teto cheio de teias de aranha. Virou as costas também para não ver o rapaz caso ele saísse de toalha. Fechou os olhos por horas, mas sem conseguir dormir.

_A primeira noite é sempre a mais difícil, dizem._

É frio, solitário e sem amparo num local estranho.

Como se acomodamos quando tudo é não-familiar a nós? Os tecidos pinicam na pele, os sons irritam, os cheiros afetam aguçadamente.

_Durma._

_Force se precisar, mas durma._

Era difícil, sim. Mas brigar consigo mesmo já era rotina.

A noite rodou pelas janelas embaçadas. A luz se tornou branda, o sol nascia.

Hyungwon desejava ter um relógio.

— Argh… — Grunhiu se mexendo na cama.

Percebeu que o garoto estava o encarando. Sua posição era engraçada, como se estivesse fazendo uma pose na praia.

Hyungwon fez uma careta para ele. _Você tá me estranhando ou o que? Esquisito._

O garoto sorriu de forma sarcástica, como se lesse mentes. 

— Você ficou acordado a noite inteira achando que eu ia te esfaquear, né.— Ele perguntou com ar zombeteiro.

— Não, eu sou insone mesmo. — Respondeu Hyungwon secamente.

— Hah, então somos dois, irmãozinho. — Disse o garoto com a voz arrastada. Levantou as pernas de maneira infantil e com um impulso saiu da cama.

— Eu tenho a impressão de que eu sou mais velho que você… — Comentou Hyungwon tentando ter energia para abrir os olhos direito. 

— Ok bonitinho, vai adivinhando...— Argumentou o garoto enquanto trocava de camiseta e calça, fechando as gavetas com os pés.

Entrou no banheiro e fechou a porta.

— _Bonitinho_? — Questionou Hyungwon passando as mãos no rosto e esfregando os olhos.

Depois de muito esforço Hyungwon decidiu levantar, olhou as anotações de eventos; provavelmente iria passar um tempo na biblioteca e na sala de estudos. Mais tarde aconteceria um evento no anfiteatro que pretendia ir.

Mas primeiro, café.

_Espere. Não posso sair antes dele. Não tem como ele trancar a porta se eu estiver ainda aqui, certo? Vou esperar._

Hyungwon então esperou. O garoto saiu do banheiro já pronto, pegou de maneira ligeira seu telefone e mp4 de cima da estante e foi saindo sem falar nada.

— Você-você poderia pelo menos falar os horários que volta?— Murmurou Hyungwon hesitante, o garoto ignorou, bateu a porta rudemente e saiu, já estava longe.

Hyungwon apertou os olhos e rangeu os dentes.

— Okay… pelo menos a porta não está trancada.

Foi até o refeitório, não achou seus colegas; provavelmente estavam dormindo ainda... então comeu sozinho e foi para a biblioteca explorar um pouco.

Conforme as horas foram passando, Hyungwon sentiu que o evento se aproximava. Era incrível como a falta de relógio obriga observar o tempo e prestar atenção ao redor. Ficar alerta.

_Eles definitivamente fazem isso de propósito, insano._

Ele não sabia se achava engraçado ou problemático, mas funcionava. De toda forma, era bom que pelo menos eles tinham um tipo de “sinal” para início de eventos lá; uma imitação de sino na porta do anfiteatro que ecoava pelos prédios.

Ainda não tinha esbarrado em seus novos colegas e nem no garoto do porão, mas não se importava em ir ao evento sozinho.

  


***

O anfiteatro por dentro era incrível; grande, cheio de fileiras de poltronas vermelhas e aveludadas, cheirava a novo. Já estava quase lotado, mas não era só de jovens, tinha muitos adultos e idosos entrando. Hyungwon estranhou, mas prosseguiu, lhe deram na entrada um folheto do evento, ele agradeceu, escolheu um assento bem perto da porta e aguardou.

Sentiu uma onda fria dentro do seu corpo, mas não sabia se era sua imaginação ou o ar condicionado… se é que estava ligado, não… deveria estar.

 _Ignore_. 

_Preste atenção._

Hyungwon não leu o folheto e nem abriu seu caderno de anotações, seus dedos estavam paralisados. A palestra começou, uma doutora começou a falar, ela era estrangeira, provavelmente britânica. Sua voz ecoava pelo anfiteatro, sem nem precisar de microfone.

“A culpa do sobrevivente. Obviamente muitos de vocês já devem saber sobre o assunto, mas como podemos lidar quando não sabemos? Quando não sabemos os sintomas e nem como tratá-los? Não sozinho, isso nunca.

A síndrome do sobrevivente é quando a pessoa presencia um evento traumático e sobrevive a ele, mas sente uma culpa tão grande, tão imensa que o imerge; a pessoa se questiona por quê sobreviveu e não os outros que pereceram. Alguns querem trocar de lugar com quem morreu, alguns sofrem com a própria existência, portanto ele acha que deveria morrer também”.

Hyungwon começou a sentir as palavras o incomodando. Começou a se mexer na cadeira como se ela estivesse com espinhos.

“A síndrome do sobrevivente é um reflexo de um estresse pós-traumático, a pessoa pode ter saído ilesa ou se recuperado fisicamente do acidente, mas não mentalmente.”

Hyungwon fechou os olhos com força, estava sentindo imagens aparecerem bem na sua frente. Cenas que ele não queria lembrar e que evitava com todas suas forças.

_Por favor agora não, agora não._

“Não confundam com a culpa da morte, com o lamento e dor; tudo isso é natural em pequena escala e todos sentem quando perdem alguém. 

O sobrevivente é diferente, às vezes ele não consegue superar. As imagens do trauma e o choque não deixam a pessoa seguir em frente desse estado de luto.”

_O caminhão, o caminhão, o caminhão..._

_Não, não, não…_

“Essa estagnação faz com que ele possa ficar afetado em tudo; o físico, o psíquico e o comportamental.

Os sintomas podem ser diversos: perturbações do sono, ansiedade, nervosismo, pensamentos negativos, transtornos gastrointestinais, isolamento social, alterações bruscas do humor, e depressão, claro”.

_Aquelas mãos se afastando com força, o chute no estômago, a voz chamando uma última vez…_

“Muitas vezes, quem sofre com o problema não consegue dar esse passo por si só. Daí a importância de contar com o apoio de familiares e amigos, para viabilizar o tratamento que vai ajudar na superação do problema”.

_O caminhão._

_Aquele som horrível… alto, alto, ALTO._

Hyungwon segurou suas mãos em cada ouvido e saiu do seu assento. As pessoas na fileira o observaram e ele só apressou a sair dali.

Correu implorando para que o porão estivesse aberto.

_Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor._

A porta estava destrancada, Hyungwon encostou o rosto na porta aliviado e com a respiração entrecortada. 

Entrou correndo na direção do banheiro, jogou tudo que estava na sua mão no chão, destampou o vaso e caiu de joelhos vomitando. Vomitou até sentir seus olhos arderem.

Não soube quanto tempo ficou com a cabeça encostada ali, entre soluços e mais uma gorfada. Sentia que não iria sair mais dali, talvez nunca. O chão estava frio mas ele não ligava, quem sabe ele durma ali mesmo e esqueça de tudo.

De repente ele escuta passos, o garoto tinha chegado.

— Ah, que ótimo. — Ironizou ele.

Changkyun nota o garoto jogado no chão do banheiro, se sente um pouco assustado e vai até a porta.

— Hey... você tá bem? — Pergunta ele sem jeito, tentando olhar discretamente se o garoto estava machucado ou algo do tipo.

— Não precisa fingir que se importa. — Respondeu Hyungwon secamente. Estava muito envergonhado de ser encontrado assim, mas não tinha intenção de sair dali muito cedo.

Changkyun sentiu um gosto amargo na boca, lembrou que devia ignorar o garoto.

— Eu só queria garantir que você não fizesse um caos no meu banheiro, okay?! — Rebateu ele saindo de lá.

Hyungwon relaxou ao ver o garoto sair e voltou a deitar a cabeça pesadamente sobre o vaso.

 _Ele me priva do quarto, eu o privo do banheiro, haha._ Pensou, grogue.

Quando percebeu que adormeceu um pouco, acordou assustado e decidiu levantar devagar. Se analisou; estava uma bagunça.

O garoto não estava ali, _Graças a Deus._

Hyungwon começou a preparar um banho.

Deixou seus olhos bem abertos o processo todo, para que por trás das pálpebras não visse nada desagradável. 

— Chega de flashbacks, eu consigo me controlar, vamos lá, que nem foi combinado, respire fundo.

A água quente caía sem parar e sem parar, Hyungwon não queria sair dali, mas precisava sair. Não é assim que a vida funciona.

Saiu curvado e desanimado, mas pelo menos agora limpo.

Hyungwon percebe que está parado em frente ao espelho. O maldito espelho nem estava borrando seu rosto, parecia uma provocação. 

Ele olha para o reflexo em desafio, mas suspira cansado.

— Eu me odeio... eu ainda me odeio. — Disse conformado.

Deitou na cama desanimado e com o roupão mesmo. Só queria que aquela sensação passasse; estava rezando para adormecer.

Não soube quanto tempo ficou de olhos fechados e encolhido, mas acordou ao sentir a presença de alguém chegando na porta entreaberta.

_Toc. Toc_

— Tem alguém aqui? Olá?— Era uma voz feminina, e Hyungwon viu o rosto de Minji na fresta.  
— Minji, oi. — Ele se ajeitou e sentou na cama. — Pode entrar.

— Não te vimos hoje e supomos que você estivesse sem comer,— Ela mostrou um pacote, provavelmente cheio de comida — você está bem?

Hyungwon se sentiu estranho, nunca aprendera a lidar com bondade e gentileza espontânea de estranhos; mas apreciava e se sentia bem com o gesto.

— Eu só passei um pouco mal, não acordei bem, mas agora estou melhorando. — Minji se aproximou e entregou nas mãos dele o pacote, estava quente, Hyungwon colocou no colo. — Muito obrigado.

Ela sorriu, seus olhos pequenos se estreitando.

— Descanse, te vejo amanhã então. — Ela se dirigiu à porta, estava um pouco corada ao percebê-lo de roupão.

— Sim, e muito obrigado de novo. — Ele agradeceu com sinceridade.

Minji saiu calmamente.

***

Passou um dia, dois, Hyungwon melhorou, mas o colega de quarto continuava provocar aleatoriamente em algumas horas do dia. Não adiantava Hyungwon anotar padrões, acabava sendo trancado para fora em horas cada vez mais aleatórias. Sua paciência estava sendo testada; provavelmente o garoto estava torcendo para ele chamar Bae e levá-lo dali, mas Hyungwon ainda não desistira.

Ele não era bem vindo ali, mas sabia também jogar esse jogo.

Quase uma semana nessa guerra silenciosa, em que nenhum cedia.

Não descarregou as malas nesse período, o colega de quarto não fez questão de lhe ceder um espaço sequer.

Hyungwon não ligava muito, tinha que focar no seu aprendizado e tratamento ali.

Mas... um dia não conseguiu aguentar a vontade de ir ao banheiro e teve que recorrer a medidas de emergência: ir ao dormitório de Donghan.

_Número dezoito ele disse que era._

Hyungwon subiu as escadas com pressa e passou pelos corredores até achar o dormitório no quarto andar. Bateu na porta educadamente, as pernas se contorcendo esperando um dos muitos seres barulhentos dali abrir.

De lá de dentro alguém se aproximou da porta, abriu agressivamente, e um garoto loiro cheio de tacos nos braços atravessou Hyungwon como se ele não fosse nada.

— A… — Hyungwon tentou dizer algo. 

— Licencinha. — Disse o garoto desviando dele e saindo ligeiro para o corredor.

Hyungwon observou o garoto ir embora com certa frustração. Mas ao virar para a porta percebeu que não estava sozinho.

— Heyyy olá! — Cumprimentou Laun, o irmãozinho de Donghan com um grande sorriso. — Vi que você esbarrou no Minhyuk, ele está com pressa, liga pra ele não.

— Hey. Ahmm — Hyungwon não tinha tempo para isso, ele não queria analisar o lugar e quem estava ali, no momento ele só pensava em acabar com _aquilo_. — Será que eu posso usar rapidinho o banheiro de vocês, por favor? — Sussurrou implorando com os olhos.

A criança entendeu e fez um gesto para que ele entrasse.

— Claro! Claro! É naquela porta ali, pode ir!

O garotinho era tão doce que nem mesmo riu da situação.

Ao sair de lá — bem mais aliviado agora e xingando o colega de quarto por submetê-lo aquilo — viu que Laun estava sentado na beliche de cima, cuidando de um bichinho de pelúcia.

Hyungwon sentiu certa curiosidade e melancolia ao ver a cena; o que fez com que uma criança viesse parar aqui? O que ele viu? _Tão inocente..._

Na beliche de baixo havia um dos garotos mais velhos amigos de Donghan, JaeYoon, escutando música em seu enorme headphone; estava aproveitando que era sábado e liberado para usar.

— Se deixar ele fica assim o fim de semana todo. — Denunciou Laun rindo. O rapaz deitado e de olhos fechados movia os lábios sem produzir som algum, estava imerso performando a música.

— Hehe. Pode sentar aqui na cama do Donghan, ele já vem. — O garoto indicou a beliche ao lado e Hyungwon obedeceu sentando ali e batendo a cabeça automaticamente.

_Argh, sou muito alto pra essa mer…_

— Ah, aqui está ele. — Laun anunciou a entrada do irmão no dormitório. — Hannie, seu amigo está aqui, ele veio usar o banheiro.

Hyungwon se sentiu sem graça, mas perdoou a sinceridade sem filtro da criança.

— Oi. — Deu um sorriso amarelo para Donghan.

— Oi, que surpresa você aqui. — Donghan se jogou ao seu lado na beliche. Devia estar habituado e por isso não bateu a cabeça como Hyungwon, mesmo sendo mais alto.

— Desculpa vir do nada. — Disse Hyungwon olhando pras próprias mãos.

— Não, não que isso. Pode vir quando quiser, eu falei pra você! A essa altura estava imaginando que você nunca viria dar um “oi” pra galera aqui. — O garoto deu uma cotovelada em Hyungwon. — Você vê, somos _muito_ intimidadores. — Ele sorriu olhando para o amigo JaeYoon ao lado, sonhando alto com seu headphone e a cama acima cheia de pelúcias do irmão.

Hyungwon riu também.

— Hannie — Chamou Laun, Donghan ergueu a cabeça para ouvir o irmão. — Eu acho que vou no prédio pegar meu celular, tô sentindo falta de jogar _Angry Birds_.

Donghan soltou um risinho adorável.

— Claro, vai. Bem que você poderia levar o Jae pra dar uma volta, acho que ele não viu a luz do sol e nem comeu hoje.

Laun assentiu, desceu com um salto da beliche e cutucou JaeYoon que abriu os olhos a contragosto, deslizou um dos lados do fone para escutar o que o garotinho tinha a dizer.

— Vem. — Chamou Laun, com um gesto de mão.

Jaeyoon deslizou o headphone para o pescoço, e depois de um grunhido levantou, seguindo o garoto mais novo sem nenhum questionamento.

Hyungwon ficou imaginando se essas cenas eram comuns no dormitório; Laun mesmo sendo uma criança, cuidava dos mais velhos e mantinha tudo na linha e depois do trabalho feito, voltava a cuidar de seus ursinhos de pelúcia.

— Ah! — Ele lembrou batendo levemente na coxa do colega.— Obrigado por você e Minji cuidarem de mim esses dias todos. Eu realmente estou agradecido com isso, vocês são muito gentis.

— Hahaha de nada, não precisa agradecer, já disse. Espero que você se sinta bem aqui. — Donghan sorriu. Hyungwon correspondeu.

— E como o Ch… — Donghan recordou que Hyungwon não queria nem mesmo saber o nome do colega de quarto e se corrigiu rapidamente. — E como _ele_ anda te tratando?

Hyungwon olhou para Donghan com certo deboche, jogou a cabeça para trás e soltou um riso sarcástico. Donghan molhou os lábios tentando não rir junto e se ajeitou na cama cruzando uma das pernas.

— Bem, analisando o fato de você estar aqui… para ir ao _banheiro_ , presumo que ele ainda anda...

— Me trancando pra fora, é. — Hyungwon se espreguiçou, estava cansado e se sentindo facilmente confortável na cama de Donghan.

— As horas são cada vez mais aleatórias, não consigo achar um padrão, ele está fazendo isso por pura birra. É pura provocação.— Hyungwon suspirou esticando as pernas no chão e deixando seu dorso deitado na cama. — Ontem achei que não conseguiria tomar banho, me sinto um mendigo.

Donghan deixa escapar um riso.

— Desculpa, eu realmente me sinto mal por você, ok? É que ainda me surpreende sua paciência. Você podia ferrar ele se quisesse.

— Eu sei. É que eu conheço esse tipo de pessoa, ele quer uma confrontação. Ele está _morrendo_ para rolar isso, mas eu não vou dar o que ele quer. Vou vencer ele pelo cansaço.

— Você parece muito certo disso, mas quem está cansado é _você_. — Argumentou Donghan. — Certeza que não quer ajuda nisso? Ou pelo menos um lugarzinho aqui por enquanto? Um colchão no chão? Prometo que o Minhyuk não vai pisar em você. — Donghan ri tentando deixar o clima mais leve.

— Ugh, no final das contas talvez você me convença, se me deixar dormir na sua cama. — Brincou Hyungwon sonolento escondendo o rosto em um travesseiro. Estava cansado demais para perceber o duplo sentido das suas palavras, que não passou despercebido por Donghan, que ficou em silêncio ao lado dele por uns segundos e depois pigarreou sem graça.

Hyungwon se forçou a levantar da pose despojada que estava; talvez estava incomodando o garoto.

— Aonde ele vai que some por tanto tempo? Você sabe? — Questionou Hyungwon, afinal o garoto estava lá há mais tempo que ele e deveria saber como as coisas eram.

Donghan assentiu.

— Ele ajuda o doutor Eun In. Antes eles ficava entediado e arrumava encrenca com outros pacientes, então o doutor resolveu fazê-lo de ajudante... pra ocupar a mente dele. — Donghan revirou os olhos.

— Isso faz sentido. — Concordou Hyungwon erguendo uma sobrancelha.

— E primeiro prédio tem o quê? Parece grande demais para ter só salas de doutores, sinceramente.

— Idosos, pessoas com necessidades especiais, pessoas que vem só para eventos específicos que o Acampamento dá e afins. Dá pra notar que é um prédio de construção mais recente, único que tem elevador daqui.

— Uau, me sinto um idiota, eu podia ter perguntado um monte de coisas pra você antes. Diga que sabe alguma fraqueza do doido do porão para mim usar contra ele. — Zombou Hyungwon.

Donghan bufou. — Eu não sei. Talvez ele seja alérgico à cores claras e alegria. 

Ambos os garotos colocaram a mão na boca para segurar as gargalhadas. Fazia muito tempo desde a última vez que Hyungwon se sentira jovem assim, falando bobagens e rindo por qualquer coisa.

— Mas sério, escute. — Donghan sobrepôs sua mão na de Hyungwon. — Tenha cuidado, se ele exagerar ou for cruel com você, por favor, não esconda isso; fale com o doutor Eun In, algum funcionário, a Bae, eu, qualquer um! Aqui nem deveria ser lugar disso.

— Tudo bem.— Assegurou Hyungwon sorrindo de forma fofa, de boca fechada, seu queixo cheio de covinhas.

— Eu só espero que ele não te machuque. — Sussurrou Donghan, apertando a mão de Hyungwon e este retribuindo.  
Parecia um momento inesperado, sem saber o que viria a seguir. Um cenário estranho.

De repente a porta é aberta, e foi um movimento tão súbito que Hyungwon e Donghan tiveram um sobressalto; como se houvessem sido pegos fazendo alguma coisa errada. O que eles _totalmente_ não estavam fazendo.

Se afastaram como se tivessem recebido uma descarga elétrica, cada um colocando as mãos bem longe de onde inicialmente estavam.  
Taeyang que tinha chegado de supetão, só olhou confuso e cumprimentou ambos.

— Oi.

— Oi Taeyang. — Disseram em uníssono. Donghan coçou a cabeça.

Hyungwon percebeu que o garoto estava corado.

— Então,— Começou Taeyang tentado quebrar o clima estranho.— quem tá afim de jogar basquete?

  


***

  


Changkyun estava encarando seu cookie há minutos, não estava com fome, mas tinha que se forçar um pouco. Estava mais entediado que o usual.

Sentado em um degrau nos fundos do prédio principal, só pensava na visita da irmã para finalmente ter algumas coisas do mundo fora daquele lugar.

No fundo da sua mente, pensava sobre _o garoto_ e de como ele ainda estava lidando de maneira tão pacífica às suas provocações.

_Patético. Um grande idiota._

Changkyun se recusava a pensar no rival como um grande e forte oponente, com a mesma — e se não maior ainda — irritante insistência que existia nele próprio.

 _A diferença, é que ele é paciente e calmo, coisa que você não é._ Disse seu eu interior sendo petulante.

— Tá. Tá. Chega, vamos calar a boca.— Resmungou para si mesmo.

Eunji chegou até lá meia hora depois, trazia duas sacolas grandes e um engradado não muito discreto

— Te deixaram passar com isso? — Questionou Changkyun em tom de deboche.

— Oi pra você também, irmãozinho. — Cumprimentou a irmã mais velha com uma expressão sagaz no rosto.

— E você sabe muito bem como eles são distraídos… Muita gente saindo e chegando, o fluxo no portão faz com que nem mesmo Bae fareja minha entrada.

— Muito bem, obrigado. — Ele pegou as sacolas e o engradado com satisfação. — Você é a melhor.

— Eu sei. — Ela levantou um dos cantos da boca, num meio sorriso.

— Não desperdice tudo de uma vez, ok? Esses refrigerantes são chatinhos de arranjar mais. Faça valer a pena. — Aconselhou Eunji.

— Vou fazer, pode deixar. — Assegura dando palmadinha nos ombros da irmã.

— Você sabe que por causa do restaurante, semana que vem não dá para vir aqui e… — Ela começou tentando se explicar.

— Eu sei, eu sei, relaxa. Não precisa vir mais até o mês que vem, não vou dar trabalho.— Garantiu o irmão, ciente das responsabilidades dela. 

Eunji sorriu com orgulho

— Estou contando com você.

— Beleza. — Os irmãos apertam as mãos. — Promete que na próxima você traz uma pizza?

— Hahaha prometo.— Eunji sorri pra ele.

— Se cuida.— Deseja o garoto com uma expressão calorosa no rosto.

— Tudo bem, tchau-tchau. — Se despede ela.

  


Ao chegar ao consultório de Eun In, Changkyun notou que ele já havia acabado de fichar todos os novos pacientes e a pilha de documentos em cima da mesa estava até mesmo torta; ameaçando de cair.

Changkyun sabia que teria trabalho de verdade hoje, ironicamente, no dia em que todos decidem pausar e aproveitar as pequenas coisas mundanas.

Já estava habituado a entrar com calma e fazer seu trabalho silenciosamente; só abrindo a boca para responder Eun In (que adorava conversar) ou perguntar algo importante para não fazer besteira.

Não demorou muito para que Eun In começasse a tagarelar, e até mesmo contar seus planos para o fim de semana com sua família. Changkyun nunca quis saber de nada disso, e não tinha pedido por isso, mas só ignorava e continuava suas tarefas. Decidiu pegar uma das prateleiras e limpá-la para dar espaço para as novas fichas. 

— E como está sendo com seu colega de quarto? — Eun In perguntou de maneira ardil, nada discreta.

Changkyun fingiu não escutar, enfiando a cara no armário e se ocupando com fichas e papéis.

— Changkyun?

— Você sabe como está sendo.

— Não… não sei. — Insistiu o homem.

Changkyun revira os olhos.

— Vocês que criaram essa situação inconveniente, devem estar achando que me forçar a um convívio com um outro ferrado da cabeça vai finalmente me ajudar a ter certa empatia pelas pessoas e evolução do meu estado, mas deixa eu dizer uma coisa; vocês já tentaram antes e isso deu _merda_ , parece que vocês não se lembram? Por quê não desistem logo? Isso… isso só me prejudica mais. 

Eun In encarou o garoto com um olhar sereno, Changkyun odiava isso, essa porra de tranquilidade.

— Você é tão dramático — Zombou Eun In. — Você se vê com uma armadura impenetrável, você mesmo disse: empatia. Você sabe o que te falta, eu não falei um “a”.

Eun In esboçou um sorriso, Changkyun fez uma careta ignorando ele e seus métodos de sabe-tudo.

O doutor então terminou de anotar nas fichas novas e as colocou no topo da pilha.

— Cuide disso daqui, por favor.

— Organizar por idade e etiquetar com cores diferentes? 

— Você sabe do jeito que eu gosto. — Eun In piscou apontando contente para Changkyun e saiu da sala. — Até segunda, feche a porta quando acabar, dê água para as bebês.

— Tudo beeem. — Assegurou Changkyun em tom entediado.

Changkyun continuou seu trabalho na sala normalmente; até se dirigir para a pilha.

Bem no topo da pilha lá estava; a ficha de seu colega de quarto. A Ficha de Chae Hyungwon. 

Tinha que ser coisa armada de Eun In, mas é claro.

Changkyun olhou para o interior dela; viu uma deprimente foto 3x4 do garoto, pálida e sem vida. 

Changkyun soltou um grunhido.

Ficha tentadora, que Eun In não devia ter deixado por perto...

— Não. — Fechou a ficha. — Não, não, não e não. Isso é errado, Changkyun. — Falou para si mesmo em voz alta e jogou a ficha de lado.

_E Bae foi bem clara, deixe o garoto em paz._

Acabou todas as fichas, etiquetando, lendo corretamente, organizando por nome e idade na prateleira… evitando _aquela_ ficha. Evitando o inevitável; pois uma hora precisaria cuidar dela também, era seu trabalho, não tinha como escapar.

Respirou fundo e soltou o ar de maneira cansada e se deu por vencido.

Pegou a temida ficha na mão e a abriu a contragosto.

Passou os olhos sem realmente querer ler, estava lutando consigo mesmo.

Leu rapidamente as palavras, para tentar só encontrar a idade e nome do garoto e etiquetar.

— Olha, realmente ele estava certo, ele é mais velho que eu. — Changkyun deu um risinho notando. Sacudiu a cabeça e tentou voltar a se concentrar em etiquetar rapidamente aquilo e fechar.

Mas mais palavras surgiram diante dos seus olhos.

_Acidente de moto_

_Estresse pós traumático_

E mais palavras, cada vez mais horríveis e perturbadoras...

Changkyun sentiu sua garganta secar.

  


***

  


Hyungwon depois de passar horas com os novos amigos, resolveu pegar seu telefone, já perto do entardecer, seus pais deviam ter ligado mil vezes. Ele se sentia péssimo ao tirar do pacote e ligar o aparelho, já ciente que escutaria uns gritos da família.

Encostou na parede do prédio e decidiu ficar lá para mexer no celular.

Depois de vinte minutos de notificações atrasadas apitando na tela, Hyungwon observou as ligações perdidas: Só três. Duas de Yeji. Uma dos pais (celular da mãe).

 _Ouch_ , sabia que eles não queriam parecer preocupados demais em vir visitar o local já na primeira semana, mas isso já é fingir estarem calmos _demais_.

Discou para o celular da mãe.

— _Wonnie_?

— Oi, mãe. Desculpa a demora, peguei meu celular só agora, estava com uns amigos jogando e não vi o tempo passar. — Ele tentou se explicar.

Do outro lado da linha a mãe arregalou os olhos e parou o que estava fazendo.

— Oh! AMIGOS?! — Ela tossiu depois de elevar tanto a voz. — Quer dizer, _amigos_? Nossa, Wonnie! Eu estou tão feliz com isso. — Ela acenou para o marido, que correu de maneira animada para encostar o ouvido no telefone.

— Wonnie, como vai? Sua mãe falou ‘amigos’, você fez amigos? — O pai perguntou com voz afobada e alegre.

— Sim, pai. Eles estão sendo legais comigo aqui. — Hyungwon sentou no chão, tentando ignorar que o que falava não era inteiramente verdade.

— Você parece um pouco desanimado, tartaruguinha. — Percebeu o pai.

— É por causa de tanto jogar basquete, normal. Eu estou bem, eu juro.— Assegurou Hyungwon fechando os olhos e encostando a parte de trás da cabeça na parede cinzenta e descascada.

— Verdade, fazia anos que você não praticava mais esportes, não se desgaste demais, filho e coma, por favor, coma muito.

— Eu vooouuu.

— AH!! AH! A comida daí é ruim? Você tem que me falar, não minta, se tiver gente perto de você, depois me mande uma mensagem falando toda a verdade. — Falou a mãe exasperada no telefone.

Hyungwon riu de maneira preguiçosa.

— Não é ruim, mas com certeza não sacia as vontades de comer coisas fora daqui.

— Semana que vem vamos te visitar, prometemos trazer camarão, que tal?

— Obrigado. 

— Nós te amamos, Wonnie.

— Eu também amo vocês.

— Fique bem, meu filhotinho.

— Vou ficar.

— Tchau.

— Tchau. — Sussurrou quase inaudível, com a garganta meio trancada, se sentindo vulnerável e um pouco triste, mas sem um motivo específico. 

Às vezes não entendia as próprias emoções; era um turbilhão delas, mas sempre bem amarradas, explodindo só dentro dele, nunca pra fora.

Hyungwon estava exausto, e ao perceber que anoiteceu decidiu sair de onde estava e ficar na porta no porão, o ar estava frio, mas era pior se ficasse lá fora.

Chegou a cogitar de ir atrás de Donghan e dos garotos, mas sabia que hoje era um dia voltado a se comunicarem com o mundo exterior da forma que for, não devia encher mais o saco deles. Então, era melhor deixar tudo como estava, e só torcer para o colega rabugento voltar antes da meia noite, do contrário, ele _realmente_ teria que sair dali e pedir ajuda.

Hyungwon mentalizou o de sempre; que conhece esse tipo de pessoa que quer ser retrucada, devia resistir, ia passar por isso e triunfar.

Quieto.

E calmamente.

Não percebeu que adormeceu ali até sentir seu corpo doer contra a porta e notar que o garoto estava entrando no prédio. Decidiu fingir ainda estar dormindo, era melhor do que olhar para aqueles olhos sem vida.

***

Changkyun entrou nos fundos do prédio, sacudiu os ombros fechando a porta com um arrepio. Era quase verão, não deveria estar esse ar frio, pensou ele. 

Então ele viu; o garoto encolhido contra a porta trancada. Sua garganta se contraiu, sentiu aquela cena cruel nos ossos. O frio realmente não estava ajudando.

Pensou no quanto isso era algo que qualquer um em sã consciência iria confrontá-lo e pedir respeito. _Mas não esse garoto, ele não_. E ele sabia o porquê.

_Chega. Você sabe o que tem que fazer._

Seu coração se apertou lembrando da ficha.

Changkyun deu passos lentos e arrastados até perto do garoto e da porta.

 _Isso vai soar tão fora do meu personagem, huh._ Ele ainda tentou lutar.

— AH.— Suspirou ele com as mãos na cintura. Hyungwon abriu discretamente um olho para observá-lo, não fazia ideia do que ele faria, mas rezava para que ele não o chutasse. — Okay. — Disse baixo e rouco. — Você venceu.

Hyungwon abriu completamente os olhos, demorou um segundo para processar o que o garoto estava dizendo.

O garoto segurou a ponte do nariz como se estivesse com dor de cabeça.

— Você não vai desistir mesmo. — Resmungou com um meio sorriso. Era a primeira vez que Hyungwon via o garoto sorrir, parecia uma pessoa completamente diferente.

O garoto estendeu a mão dele para Hyungwon pegar e se levantar. Hyungwon ficou hesitante, _talvez ele esteja pregando uma peça._

— Vamos. — Insistiu o garoto. — Eu também quero entrar. Tá congelando minha bunda aqui.

Ele aceitou a mão, e não conseguiu disfarçar um sorriso. _Eu venci? Meu Deus, eu venci._

Ele levantou completamente, e bateu nas calças que podiam estar sujas de ficar em contato com o chão, enquanto o garoto estava destrancando a porta.

Entraram em silêncio, até que o garoto resolveu falar: — Eu... não vou mais trancar a porta. Mas isso não é um convite para os seus amiguinhos babacas virem aqui e eu também não vou te dar minha chave, não se sinta tão confortável assim.

Changkyun se sentia pequeno.

Hyungwon sentia a luta interna do garoto em admitir que perdeu. Seu orgulho devia estar ferido.

 _Pode deixar_ , pensou Hyungwon.

_Eu não espero nada de você, isso já é um milagre mais que bem-vindo._

— Você pode pelo menos _falar alguma coisa_? No começo pensei que eu ia te assustar, mas no fim das contas você é que me assusta mais, esquisito. — Changkyun falou bem baixo na defensiva.

Dava pra perceber que estava tentando disfarçar seu ato de bondade sendo ainda grosseiro.

Hyungwon esboçou um sorriso de escárnio e passou a língua nos dentes. Ele gostou de ouvir a frase.

O jogo tinha virado. _Ele que assustava agora._

— Eu poderia te dar um soco se eu quisesse. — Murmurou ele ainda sorrindo, desviando um pouco o rosto da direção do garoto que estava com uma expressão um pouco surpresa.

— Oi? Você o quê? — Balbuciou Changkyun com olhos perdidos. 

— Mas eu escolhi não dar. — Continuou Hyungwon com confiança indo na direção do garoto. 

— Por quê?— Changkyun riu de nervoso e deu um passo pra trás automaticamente. — Você seria expulso, né? 

— Não... porque me faria ser alguém que não sou. — Hyungwon sorriu, olhando o garoto de cima com satisfação.

Desfrutou do pequeno momento de intimidação, até que o garoto grunhiu desviando dele e indo ligar as luzes.

— Seu esquisito. Se não se importa, pode continuar o discurso moralista amanhã. Tô cansado e só me prometa que não vai roer meus ossos enquanto durmo.

— PFF. — Hyungwon bufou achando engraçado. — Quem pensa nessas coisas é que é esquisito pra cacete.

— Então que bom que ainda concordamos que essa parceria é um erro. — Finalizou o garoto secamente, indo dormir emburrado por algo que não sabia o que era exatamente, mas sentia. 

  


***

Hyungwon ficou por horas navegando no seu celular. Uma rede social para outra, para outra e para outra. Sentia um vazio olhando aqueles _feeds_ sem fim, aquelas fotos e acontecimentos sem senso… não significava nada para ele e seu coração.

Yeji estava ligando, ainda bem que ele tinha colocado no silencioso, tudo que ele queria era evitar confrontamento com o colega de quarto, principalmente agora que acabara as reais provocações (pelo menos ele achava).

— Oi, irmãozinho! Como você está aí? — Perguntou ela de maneira alta, sempre agitada demais. Hyungwon diminui o som do telefone.

— Oi, irmãzinha. Eu acho que estou até que okay. — Sussurrou Hyungwon encostando na cama e se enrolando nos lençóis.

— Hmmm... é, não me convenceu, tente outra vez.

Hyungwon soltou um riso. Yeji era esperta demais, e o conhecia melhor do que qualquer um, mesmo depois dele parar de ser ele mesmo.

Estava contente de ter o telefone de volta, assim podia pelo menos distrair sua insônia com coisas inúteis, e claro a companhia da irmã ajudava um pouco também, ela não se importaria dele sussurrar a conversa toda.

Sentia falta de casa, não tinha notado o quanto estava carente de sua família, sua cama, a comida e as vozes…

 _Três meses passam rápido_ , tentou se convencer, _logo você estará de volta. E quem sabe melhor do que está agora._

No dia seguinte, após o descanso de ambos os garotos, as coisas começaram cedo a mudar.

Hyungwon foi acordado pelo barulho das gavetas batendo.

Ergueu a cabeça pra ver a bagunça que o colega de quarto estava aprontando; percebeu que o garoto estava movendo roupas de suas gavetas.

— Ehmm… — Grunhiu Changkyun, tentando começar a falar algo para o colega semi-acordado. 

Hyungwon mudou sua posição para sentar na cama e observar mais atentamente.

— Você pode ficar com essa gaveta aqui. — Indicou Changkyun para Hyungwon. Apontou para a última gaveta da estante, estava vazia agora.

— E... Cabides para suas roupas chics. — Ele apontou para o gancho da parede, cheio de cabides agora.

Hyungwon ficou boquiaberto e esfregou os olhos.

Claramente estava ainda dormindo, ou tendo mais uma de suas alucinações.

— Você tá zuando com a minha cara? — Perguntou ele sem realmente sentir as palavras saírem. Por quê a mudança repentina?

Decidiu sair da cama e olhar de perto a gaveta vazia.

— Olha, me desculpa por antes. — Changkyun se encolheu e apertou os olhos, estava se esforçando, mas ele sabia que era necessário. — Mas acho melhor começarmos do zero.

Changkyun ofereceu sua mão para Hyungwon apertar. Suas orelhas estavam meio rosadas.

— O que você acha? — Changkyun forçou sua cara mais amigável possível. 

Hyungwon olhou para a mão do garoto, ainda se questionando da realidade.

— Eu realmente podia socar a sua cara. — Balbuciou sacudindo lentamente a cabeça, mas indo na direção do garoto apertar sua mão. 

No fundo ele estava feliz com essa atitude do colega de quarto; só queria paz. Se ele está prometendo não encher mais sua paciência, então que venha a tranquilidade. — Se você estiver pregando uma peça… eu vou MESMO.

— Tá, tá. Já entendemos que você quer socar minha cara. — Resmungou Changkyun.

Ambos se aproximaram e sacudiram as mãos num aperto.

Sem os sapatos, era a primeira vez de ambos realmente perto um do outro, sem ser a desastrosa apresentação inicial, claro. Hyungwon notou que o garoto até que era baixinho comparado a ele. _Fofo_. Sorriu ainda sonolento.

— Tá, já pode soltar. — Changkyun reclamou envergonhado com os olhos do garoto colados nele. Soltou as mãos, virou de costas e pegou suas roupas restantes e começou a colocá-las numa caixa.

_Talvez ele realmente está sendo sincero, não é uma brincadeira a mudança de atitude._

Hyungwon sentou na beirada de sua própria cama, só assistindo a cena, ainda um pouco desconcertado.

— Aliás, você podia ter pegado a chave com a Bae também. Porquê não fez isso? — Questionou Changkyun rindo enquanto arruma uma troca de roupa para usar.

— Não é algo que me pertença pra pedir ou pegar. — Falou Hyungwon simplesmente.

— Argh. — Grunhiu Changkyun revirando os olhos. — Você é bonzinho ou burro demais, novato. Ainda não sei qual dos dois, talvez ambos.  
— Se formos para começar de novo, você poderia pelo menos me dar umas informações. Você anda por aqui como dono do lugar, todo mundo te olha com certo temor ou respeito, sei lá e você me chama de novato, por quê isso?

Changkyun suspira alto e some até o banheiro se trocar. Hyungwon entorta a boca, percebendo que não extrairia nada mesmo do garoto misterioso.

Este retorna do banheiro, agora completamente vestido, senta na cama e começa a pôr suas botas. Olha para Hyungwon de frente para ele, ainda esperando algo e com cara de impaciência responde:

— Estou aqui há mais de oito anos. Só vou te dar essa informação sobre mim, novato.

Hyungwon fica surpreso. Sabia que ele era “velho” ali assim como Donghan, mas _oito anos?_ OITO?

_Ele não era um dono, ele era um prisioneiro._

— Não me olha com essa cara.— Repreende Changkyun se encolhendo e olhando para as botas. — E não faça mais perguntas, eu que devia fazê-las.

Hyungwon sentiu uma onda de piedade. _O que esse garoto tinha de errado para ficar ali por tanto tempo?_

Changkyun pigarreou desconfortável com o silêncio.

— Seu nome é Chae Hyungwon mesmo? — Perguntou quebrando o silêncio com a primeira coisa idiota que surgiu a sua cabeça. Era _óbvio_ que ele sabia essa informação. Mas o garoto não precisava saber que ele sabia.

— É, por quê? 

— Nada não... muito grande. — Ele estalou a língua com deboche.

Hyungwon ergueu as sobrancelhas e encarou o garoto.

Como se o nome _dele_ de certo não fosse grande também! Ele duvidava que não era.

— Você tem algo contra coisas grandes por acaso? — Soltou em desafio. Sabia que isso afetaria o garoto por causa da altura superior que ele tinha.

— Eu?! Não! — Ganiu o garoto de repente envergonhado.

Changkyun talvez tenha interpretado errado a frase, e decidiu se levantar e escapar do lugar.

— E o seu? — Perguntou Hyungwon o segurando pela voz.

Changkyun parou no lugar.

— Meu o quê?

— Seu nome!

— Meu nome? Ahm… Changkyun.

— Você parou pra pensar, é seu nome verdadeiro mesmo? — Hyungwon dobrou as pernas na cama e aguardou desconfiado.

— QUÊ?! CLARO QUE É! — Gritou retrucando mas ainda assim sorrindo.— Eu só tava pausando pra pensar se realmente te contava.

— Nossa. Puxa. Uou. Grande merda não revelar seu nome. Você que quis começar do zero. — Caçoou Hyungwon. Parecia engraçado como ele não queria saber o nome do garoto a princípio, mas ele é quem acabou pedindo e o outro quase se recusando.

— Pode me chamar do que quiser, eu não ligo. Todo mundo me chama de algo que eu não sou mesmo. — Changkyun deu de ombros. — Nomes não são coisas importantes, são coisas que os outros nos dão sem nossa escolha própria. E ainda há aqueles que não tem mais nome, afinal não há alguém pra pronunciar em voz alta.

Hyungwon inclinou a cabeça e tentou processar as palavras do garoto, confuso.

Changkyun virou para ele, encarando aqueles olhos estranhamente inocentes. _Foda-se sair agora, não é mesmo? Vamos mudar esse tópico._

— Você não tem apelido? — Ele perguntou voltando o assunto para o garoto. — Se não me falar, eu te dou um, e aí vai ser pior, melhor falar. — Ele ameaçou apontando para o garoto de forma cômica.

Hyungwon revirou os olhos para a ameaça.

— É Wonnie. 

— Ótimo, novato. — Respondeu Changkyun rapidamente, cutucando os cantos dos olhos como se não ligasse muito para a conversação.

— Você pediu pra saber meu apelido só pra nunca usá-lo? — Perguntou Hyungwon incrédulo.

— Sim, valeu _wonnie_. — Respondeu com sarcasmo.

Wonnie decidiu ignorar. Precisava extrair algo que prestasse disso pelo menos.

— Já que você está aqui por tanto tempo… você poderia me dar umas informações… não precisa ser sobre você, ok? Mas…

— Ah! Claro! Claro, isso eu posso fazer! — Changkyun estalou os dedos.

Hyungwon se ajeitou para escutar atentamente e anotar mentalmente. 

— Sim, vamos lá! — Changkyun bateu palmas. — Dicas ao novato: Não fique perto do Jiywon. A não ser que essa seja a sua praia, se for, não traga esse tipo de merda aqui pra dentro, não sou fã do que ele faz, se você curte essas coisas, faça fora daqui, ok?

— Quem é Jiywon? — Perguntou Hyungwon perdido.  
— O cara das drogas.  
— O quê?!  
— O cara que vende drogas. — Respondeu Changkyun entediado.

Hyungwon ficou perplexo com a informação.

— Jiywon é enfermeiro. Então ele tem tudo que precisa bem à mão. — Esclareceu.

Hyungwon estava atônito.

— O quê? Achou que um lugar como esse lotado de crianças fodidas da cabeça não teria isso ? Não se engane… Elas fazem qualquer coisa pra ter uma válvula de escape.

Hyungwon se perguntava como algo assim acontecia e deixavam passar num local como aquele. Changkyun começou a andar pelo quarto, circulando o garoto sentado na cama.

— Eu sei o que você está pensando, ok? Eu bem que tento evitar e dar uns sermões nessa galera. Eu já cansei de vigiar eles pra pelo menos não exagerarem nas coisas. Eles ainda precisam de ajuda, afinal. Mas desde quando aqui deu resultado, não é mesmo, huh.

Changkyun suspira alto. Sacode a cabeça meio desiludido desta questão.

— Enfim… Não vá a tais lugares ali. Sabe o bloco abandonado? Então, não vá lá.

— Por quê não?

— Por que não, ora essa! 

— Você sabe... que falar pra uma pessoa não ir num lugar e não dar a ela um motivo plausível, é basicamente convencer ela a ir. 

— Você que sabe, eu bem que avisei. Se eu aviso é porque sei que você não ia durar lá. Ia ser surrado. 

O garoto conta esboçando um sorriso meio maldoso.

— É por causa dos fantasmas?— Hyungwon sussurrou genuinamente curioso.

— Fantasmas não existem. — Respondeu secamente Changkyun.

Hyungwon podia ver pelos olhos dele que o garoto estava julgando-o. Ótimo, agora é que ele não vai parar de me chamar de esquisito mesmo.

— Outra coisa. — Indicou ele levantando um dedo. — Todo mundo sabe no fundo _porquê_ está aqui. — Ele continuou a andar pelo quarto, como um professor lúdico anda por sua sala de aula enquanto explica aos alunos. — Todo mundo sabe porquê está aqui, _sabe e não fala_. Não há nada a se romantizar, estamos aqui porque estamos aqui e há algo errado com nós e que deveríamos consertar.

De supetão, ele deita na cama de Hyungwon, de maneira que seu dorso fica atravessado e pendurado na cama, suas pernas balançando. Ele tinha uma aura diabólica.

— Supostamente.

Hyungwon engoliu seco.

— Sinceramente parece que nunca ninguém vai embora, só aumenta todo ano.

O garoto basicamente estava lhe dando um tapa com luva de pelica. Que ali não havia cura alguma afinal. Era só crianças quebradas, nenhuma consertada. 

— Você ainda pode tentar yoga. — Deu um sorriso cínico ainda de ponta cabeça.

Hyungwon só o observou, sem saber o que falar, claramente estava mais ferrado ali do que imaginava. Sentou mais ereto na cama e escondeu o rosto nas mãos.

O cara estava ali há oito anos, Donghan há quatro, como ele esperaria se recuperar em menos de três meses? _Porra_.

Changkyun se levantou, já cansado de falar.

— Ah, — Lembrou ele. — e fique longe da garota de cabelo frisado, a tal de Minji? Ela é cilada. A não ser que esteja disposto a aceitar o que ela tem a oferecer...

Sorriu com malícia e girou os pés para agora sair definitivamente.

— Terminamos essa conversa depois, aproveite o domingo, ligue para os seus parentes, amigos, sei lá. Paz.

E saiu de lá, deixando Hyungwon com seus pensamentos e processando tudo aquilo desorientado.

_Changkyun, o nome dele era Changkyun._

Enquanto Changkyun andava pelo Acampamento, Hyungwon ligava para sua irmã.

— Irmãozinho. — Ela fala como cumprimento.

— Preciso te contar sobre aqui e sobre meu colega de quarto, que é a pessoa mais bizarra que já conheci.

***

Quando Changkyun voltou, estava sorridente. Foi direto para um canto do quarto e abriu um tipo de compartimento secreto na parede. Que continha um mini frigobar.

_Mas que porra? Como ele …_

Tirou de lá duas garrafas coloridas, abriu a tampa delas e foi na direção de Hyungwon, que estava ainda com uma expressão confusa.

— Acho que te desanimei, mas vamos tentar se animar, sim? Criar laços e toda essa merda. Tentar conviver como bons colegas de quarto. Sei o que pode quebrar o gelo.

Sacudiu as garrafas.

— Minha irmã trouxe nesse final de semana pra mim. Eu fui um bom garoto e mereci. — Ele sorriu de forma fofa e forçada.

— Toma. — Ele oferece para o colega.

— O que é isso? — Hyungwon cheira o conteúdo e gira a garrafa entre os dedos.

— Bebidas tailandesas. Refri. Não é alcoólico.

— E essas sementes?

— Sementes de manjericão.

— Ah, Legal.— Hyungwon então teve um pouco mais de confiança para virar a garrafa na boca. Tinha um gosto bom, refrescante e meio gelatinoso.

— É, colega. Deus sabe que você precisa um pouco de doce nesse seu corpo mesmo.

— Olha, se você está falando da minha aparência…  
Changkyun riu engasgando um pouco na bebida.

— Eu sou assim naturalmente. — Wonnie passa a mão automaticamente por seu corpo, se analisando.

— Ata. — Caçoa Changkyun.

— Tanto faz. — Abana as mãos para a provocação.

— É, tanto faz. Um brinde. — Propõe Changkyun.

— Brinde. — Hyungwon faz a contragosto. — E se isso for veneno, eu vou te assombrar pra sempre.

Mesmo assim, virou o refrigerante mais uma vez.

— É domingo, baby. Vamos festejar. — Changkyun se afasta colocando em cima da estante uma caixa, parecia um alto-falante. Ele conectou seu mp4 ali e apertou um botão; sons começaram a sair de lá, bem alto, preenchendo o quarto.

— Ugh, não me chama assim nem de brincadeira. — Ele se queixou, mas sua voz foi abafada pela música alta.

Seu colega de quarto ri de maneira travessa e começa a dançar como estivesse numa festa, com a garrafa numa mão e a outra no ar.

— Uhul.

Hyungwon lentamente se sentou no puff encostado numa das paredes e tentou ignorar a cena. Mas Changkyun não o deixaria em paz tão fácil, vindo na sua direção dançando e deixando o outro constrangido.

— Vem, vamos se animar logo. Por quê você tá parado assim?  
— Talvez seja pelo choque de mudança de tratamento que estamos tendo agora. Sem explicação nenhuma. — Pensou ele alto.

Sem saber o que fazer ou como lidar com uma situação assim, Hyungwon tentou prestar atenção na música e continuar a beber. Quando percebeu que o garoto estava com o traseiro se sacudindo quase na cara dele, decidiu berrar mais alto que a música e empurrar as pernas no garoto da sua frente.

— Essa música é triste por quê você está gostando disso? — Questionou.

— Você mora numa caverna? Hoje em dia as coisas são assim! — Gritou Changkyun de volta ainda dançando feito um bêbado.

Música agitada, letra triste. Paradoxal.

— Eh… eu não sou muito fã de música, talvez seja por isso. Ouuu talvez seu estado de espírito seja tão catastrófico quanto esse som.— Resmungou lacônico, mas seu colega só conseguiu ver a sua boca se mexendo.

— OI?

— NADA NÃO!

— AH, OKAY.

O alto-falante vibrava demais e a música parecia insuportavelmente alta, Hyungwon fez cara de desgosto ao lembrar das regras do Acampamento.

_“Música... ahm, preferimos evitar, principalmente aquelas que não acalmam o coração”._ A fala do doutor Eun In parecia risível agora.

Hyungwon tinha certeza que o prédio todo acima deles podia escutar o barulho. Changkyun não parecia se importar, estava ainda o importunando para se mexer. O levantou, deixando a bebida de lado e tentava sacudir os braços dele como se fosse um boneco.

— Não desanime, não desanime!

Hyungwon não aguentando firmar a postura começou a rir, e Changkyun piorou isso parando de tentar sacudi-lo e começando a fazer cócegas nele.

— Ahhh, para com isso. — Ele se encolheu tendo espasmos, dando gritinhos e afastando a mão do garoto enquanto ambos gargalhavam.

Hyungwon não devia estar agindo assim, ele devia estar sério e distante do garoto, mas ele não resistiu em escorregar assim. Quem resiste à cócegas?!

Nesse momento a porta estoura, se abrindo com brutalidade, Bae na entrada do porão. Ela estava com uma cara … muito MUITO furiosa.

A música ainda alta, rodopiava pelo ar vibrando as paredes, mas todo o resto estava estático. Hyungwon e Changkyun se afastaram, olhando o que ela iria fazer.

— CHANGKYUNNIEAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH. SEU BASTARDO. — Ela gritou, indo até o alto-falante e puxando os cabos que conectavam o mp4.

O som cortado ecoou e fez os ouvidos zumbirem até não existir mais rastros.

Ela observa as bebidas no local e agacha no chão olhando em direção ao mini-frigobar. Hyungwon apostava que já tinham um histórico sobre aquilo, pois ela não estava surpresa.

— Eu vou confiscar essas porcarias todas, você sabe muito bem que não é pra desobedecer as regras, inferno.

— Bae Doonaaaaa, nãooo. — Changkyun choraminga, segurando o braço dela enquanto ela leva as bebidas e o alto falante embora.

— Você está bem? — Pergunta ela rapidamente para Hyungwon, como se ele não fosse participante da bagunça, e sim a vítima.

Hyungwon sacode a cabeça afirmando e abaixa os olhos para Bae, estava ficando vermelho.

Bae sacode Changkyun de seu braço e sai pela porta.

Changkyun choraminga mais um pouco, até virar o rosto para Hyungwon e sorrir.

— Bem, cuidamos disso depois. Pelo menos acho que criamos algo aqui, huh? Agora você é meu cúmplice, novato!

Hyungwon estava agradecido do garoto falar isso, e não jogar na cara dele o fato que o fez sorrir.

Changkyun só estava feliz por seu coração parar de se sentir pesado e apertado, não queria lembrar daquela ficha, e não queria que aquele desconhecido fosse maltratado pelo mundo. Talvez era o correto abrir essa brecha só uma vez, só uma exceção. 

***

Segunda-feira de manhã, todos os funcionários passavam pelos quartos recolhendo os aparelhos eletrônicos. Bae Doona fez questão de ir até o porão para pegar o celular de Hyungwon e ver se não tinha mais nada ali que pertencia à Changkyun que ela deveria levar.

Mesmo assim, Hyungwon notou que ela não pegou nem o mp4, nem o telefone velho de Changkyun. Hyungwon ainda não compreendia a razão daquilo.

À tarde depois de voltar da biblioteca, Hyungwon se deparou com Changkyun deitado de novo de ponta cabeça, pernas na parede e braços quase alcançando o chão. Olhos fechados e completamente emergido na música que estava nos seus fones.

Wonnie sentiu vontade de perguntar por quê mesmo depois da data ele ainda tinha seus aparelhos eletrônicos. Mas se acovardou ao ver o garoto abrir os olhos e o encarar, e decidiu abrir a boca para falar algo aleatório.

— O que- o que você tá ouvindo? 

— Vou roubar seu coração. — Sussurrou.

— O quê?! — Hyungwon arregalou os olhos. 

— O nome da música. _Eu vou roubar o seu coração_.— Enfatizou o garoto saindo da posição que estava e olhando nos olhos de Hyungwon com convicção e dando um meio sorriso.

— Ah sim, é claro que é. — Concordou desacreditado. Hyungwon virou de costas evitando que o rapaz visse ele com o rosto quente, com certeza corado e um pouco constrangido.

Hyungwon estava cansado de receber esse tipo de coisa, mas dessa vez soou esquisito, meio novo, como se fosse a primeira vez que ele recebesse um flerte. Deve ser porque o outro era um garoto, era raro garotos fazerem isso tão descaradamente com ele. Fazia tempo.

_Deus, ele não tem vergonha de flertar assim com as pessoas?_

_Era isso ou uma promessa de morte, né._

Hyungwon colocou rapidamente a mão no peito, só pra conferir se suas batidas não estavam muito altas e evidentes.

_Isso é imbecilidade pura, por quê você está reagindo?_

_É só adrenalina, só isso. pfff._

— Hey, você tá bem aí? — Perguntou Changkyun inclinando a cabeça.

— Tô, claro que tô.— Assegurou Hyungwon ainda não virando.

  
  


***

  


Era quarta-feira quando Hyungwon decidiu passar uma tarde no dormitório de Donghan; dessa vez sem ser por causa de estar preso para fora, e sim por vontade própria. Eles não tiveram muito tempo juntos na segunda e terça, com Donghan estudando e jogando sem parar com os amigos.

Mas sempre se encontravam nas mesas para jantar pelo menos, por isso combinaram de colocar a conversa em dia no dormitório, Donghan estava curioso pois ouvira rumores que Changkyun havia aprontado e queria saber se isso afetou Hyungwon.

Donghan já sabendo que ele viria, atendeu a porta.

— Oi. — Falou sorrindo. — Entra.

— Obrigado. — Se inclinou entrando no recinto.

— Não precisa ser tão formal, estamos sozinhos aqui. — Donghan bate em um de seus ombros e ambos sorriem.

Donghan gesticula para Hyungwon vir sentar com ele na cama.

— Eu ouvi pelas meninas que domingo o prédio estava com um som alto, foi _ele_ não foi?

— Foi. — Hyungwon esboçou um sorriso.

— O que ele fez dessa vez?

— Ele estava tentando… ahm... me animar.

— O quê?— Donghan pergunta incrédulo, se ajeitando para olhar nos olhos de Hyungwon.

— Sim, ele … ele está meio estranho. No sábado à noite, ele me viu esperando na porta trancada, disse que não a trancaria mais e que devíamos agora aprender a conviver, nos apresentarmos e começarmos do zero. Ele me deu uma gaveta, pra mim finalmente descarregar um pouco as minhas coisas das malas, e cabides! E um refrigerante. E não era envenenado! — Hyungwon comentou com ironia. Donghan riu.

— Talvez ele gostou de você. — Sugeriu o amigo.

— É… ou talvez ele está planejando me matar sei lá. Ou me deixar um dia nu no refeitório, eu não sei como trotes funcionam. — Hyungwon pensou, começando a se assustar com sua própria imaginação. Tentou parar de ser paranoico por um instante e analisar como o garoto se comportava perto dele. — Ha-ha. Brincadeira, eu acho que ele está sendo sincero. Ele só late, não morde. Acho que até teve um momento que eu intimidei ele.

Donghan tentou fechar os lábios com força para não começar a rir, mas ao trocar olhares com Hyungwon, eles não aguentaram em soltar as gargalhadas.

— Você vai ser o pioneiro. O primeiro e único que vai conseguir sair intacto do contato com o Changkyun. Agradeça a essa sua carinha linda.

Hyungwon ficou sem graça e revirou os olhos, batendo na perna de Donghan. 

— É estranho.

— É, realmente é. — Suspirou Donghan.

  
  
  
  
  
  


***

Quando os dois colegas de quarto estavam no porão, Changkyun finalmente achou o momento de falar; ficou de pé num salto. Havia esperado três dias para executar seu grande plano maligno.

Ficou na frente de Hyungwon (que estava deitado preguiçosamente lendo suas anotações), esperando uma resposta física do garoto.

— O quê? — Perguntou ele entediado.

— Você vai me ajudar a roubar as bebidas de volta.

— Pegar de volta, você quis dizer. — Corrigiu Wonnie.

— É. É. Mas você vai. — Changkyun abanou as mãos agitado e sorriu de maneira cartunesca para Hyungwon. — Vai ser nossa primeira aventura secreta, novato. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ah é! Eu decidi não usar honoríficos e nem nada do gênero pq eu acho que ficaria muito esquisito no contexto aqui, me avisem caso algo esteja errado, eu edito/conserto! Enfim... se vemos na próxima parte. o/


End file.
